The Black Sun
by celestialnova22
Summary: They say that Devils and Angels are real, and that their power is incredible. They also say that nobody could ever top being one or the other. But the whole world changed when The Black Sun appeared, and everything stopped. The two factions stop their bickering to stop something greater lurking on the horizon. . .and one boy will fight to set things right, or he will die trying. OC
1. The Beginning

The temperature of the air could be felt from all directions, leaving nothing unaffected from the harsh confines of the rather spacious building uptop the megafloat island. Specks of dust, shattered glass, and strewn out office supplies laid in a standstill with time on each floor. Outside, the sky was blanketed with a shroud of darkness and waves of rain. On one floor, a dim light shone over a hunched figure crouching on the floor, sifting through the small pile of rubble from the newly collapsed ceiling.

After a minute of mindlessly grumbling and wincing, a slightly dirtied picture surfaced, portraying a pair of twin girls wearing a pair of simple black dresses, each accented with luscious blonde hair that managed to shine through the ash coating the glass, the only difference with one having hers done up in a ponytail resting on her left shoulder whilst the other settled for a wild, savage look. The color of life in their deep blue eyes trailed with the smile of almost euphoria happiness as they joined in a hug with the male in the middle garbed in a strapping crimson suit, his face restricted from view.

''. . .I-It's still h-here. . .'' a voice croaked out, a faint trace of concern washed over the thundering skies outside, providing a silhouette of the four massive windows behind the figure. For the longest time, no sound dared break the wave of tears dripping onto the picture. Broken sobs, the sounds of mucus building up and the gasping of air seemed to be the only sound able to leave the confines of that one room. A twinge of pain blistered like a wild rash, forcing the light blue blanket tighter around the male's being like his savior, refusing to relinquish the iron grip he had on the fabric.

''I wasn't s-strong e-enough,'' the male cursed himself. ''I couldn't protect you girls in time, and that cost me more than you could ever know...thanks to me, you're no doubt dead,'' his fist shattered the frame with a furious speed, the tearing of flesh and bleeding of his knuckles being later ignored like a gnat on the wall. Growling with the ferocity of a raging lion, he threatened to strike the picture again in an attempt to vent his anger, or at least he would have if not for suddenly pausing to look over his left shoulder and listen.

A thud sounded.

 **''Where is he?!"** a shout laced with a vengeance echoed through the halls. ''That idiot will pay for what he did!'' heavy footsteps invaded the quiet and causing a chain reaction. Hopping up and grabbing the small flashlight and picture, the male's mind went frantic as he sought to conjure up a plan of action. Timing his movement, he synced in tandem with the enormous rumble that masked his footsteps slipping into the elevator closest to him just in time to see a trio of people bend the corner.

''What makes you think he could be here?'' a dark skinned woman clad in a extravagant red dress with a set of purple braids surveyed the room with eyes that resembled a feline's. ''This place is a eyesore, for somebody like him.''

''Trust me, he's gotta be here,'' a slender man with a complete biker attire, down to the shirt, pants, and shoes combed his pompadour with one hand as the other held a pistol. ''For as long as we've known him, this is the first place he would go out of fear. . .''

''Even though this building was owned by the Nami Corporation and later abandoned 3 years ago back in 2014, I would not see why he would come back here,'' a young man wearing a black and gold suit dryly commented, brushing a few of his black bangs out the way as his hands typed away expertly on a tablet. ''Especially after our. . .involvement led to the Shinjuku and Hokkaido riots, subsequently pairing on top with the lawsuits that forced a hefty chunk out of the Association's budget. I am surprised that his pride got the better of him since he had the gall to come back. But what could he hope to do or find here?''

''. . .Pieces of what happened on the day of the Black Sun!'' the woman exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead in amazement. ''The boy hopes to reclaim his loved ones!''

''He's doing what? Oh. . .this will be all the more. . .fun,'' the first male cocked his gun back. ''Miyu, if you would do the honors of finding the little shit so we can move this along further. Seb, what's the status of the building?''

''I predict a 92.68% chance of the structure collapsing due to the foundation being unsound along with the intense rain.''

''Perfect,'' the first male cracked a smile, revealing slightly fanged teeth. ''Now the time of his damnation. . .begins.''

Meanwhile, in the elevator, the male held his breath for what seemed to be the longest time, absorbing the information he already knew, but hearing it again did not make him feel any better, in fact he made it worse. Clutching the blanket with a fierce passion, he felt a flame's ember spark inside his core, coming out in the form of a small snarl.

He needed to do something besides letting them talk lies and even more so taking responsibility for a accident that hurt so many innocents. But the odds were against him, the low thrumming in his head telling him of a even closer danger pushed him way past his comfort zone. Managing to crane his head ever so slightly, his near lifeless brown eyes met a boundless pair of orange cat eyes. Time slowed down between both of their eyes blinking as a finger poked his nose.

''Gotcha.''

''Ack!''

A sudden force dragged the male backwards, the door being thrown open in tandem, forcing momentum to slam his back onto the carpet. Eyes disoriented, a thousand yard scowl bored a hole into his very being as a small knife was put to his throat, limiting his movement.

''Well. . .it seems I have found my little rat. Hello there. . . **Jamir,** '' the man with the gun broke into hysterical laughter. ''How are you?''

''. . . **G-Gin,''** Jamir growled. ''What do you want with me?''

* * *

Gin's Pov.

Laughing at what he asked me, I began to feel just a little more giddy about this whole ordeal. Hahahaha! . . .That traitor should have his tongue slit, stomped on a horse and die for chickening out. Seeing the voidness of life within his chestnut brown eyes only fueled my rage even more, but wait; how the hell can he be so easy going about this? I'm trying to kill him! But another thought, he looks different.

''Is it me or do you look different? Hair change? New duds? Something? What do you guys think?'' I turned to Sebastian and Miyu.

''It appears,'' Seb began. ''That he has acquired a type of blanket in a vain attempt to shield himself from the elements. Recalling what we found in the last scan, he appears to be wearing the same black boots with reinforcement buckles, worn blue jeans, a tacky blue turtle neck with longer sleeves than needed over a grey shirt. Barring the tattoo of a tribal dragon resting on a sword on his left arm and cherry blossom tree on his right, his almond skin is the same. The only thing that has changed would be his hair, contorted into what looks to be-'' he stopped to look something up in a web browser. ''a fauxhawk. Why do you ask?''

''Because, I just wanted a refresher of his stupid face so when we take our revenge on him, we can have a template to go by.''

''This is pointless, having your way beating me up or worse won't bring her back Gin, I thought you of all people should know that,'' Jamir shook what little of his head he could. ''I already apologized and grieved from taking her away from you and-''

SMACK!

''Shut it, you son of a bitch!'' Miyu yelled, fuming. Her hand shaking slightly as Jamir's head was whipped to the side from her slap. ''It was your fault for luring her to the stray Devils in this town, but you didn't seem to care!''

''No, Mi-Mi, let him speak his piece, it'll be the last thing he does,'' Seb advised. But I did not want to hear this come from that traitor's mouth. So I decided to pay him back a little of what he's been dishing out to us.

''By the way,'' I mockingly started. ''Kaori and Mitsu just cannot stop talking about **you.** Something about how 'he will save us' or 'you guys will be in really big trouble!' Troublesome girls, they are.''

''W-W-What? . . .They're a-alive?''

''Oh, yes they are,'' Seb mocked, waving his hand back and forth lazily. ''Locked away where you can never find them.''

''They're alive?'' he repeated.

''Most certainly,'' Miyu trailed her blade up and down his chest. ''But that's a juicy story to never reach your ears.''

''They're alive?''

''Oh my fucking- OF COURSE THEY ARE, YOU BABOON!'' I began to get fed up with his repetitive attitude.

''You bastards!'' Jamir bared his teeth at us. ''I ought to-

Sknt!

''Don't even try it.'' I leveled the barrel of my gun to his forehead. ''We'll have none of that here, at not until we fully take advantage of the situation in front of us.'' I could not help but the widest of smiles from his helpless face: now it seems that he knows just a little portion of what he did to us and how he'll never get away with it. Well, whatever, I can badmouth him all I please later. Time to-

 **SKREEEEEEEK! DONNNNNNNNN!**

''What the-Oof!'' my body got thrown to the floor from the foundation suddenly creaking underneath its own weight. Trying my best to get up, the rain picked up, slowly masking the growl of anger in the air. Rolling with the flow and landing back on my feet, I looked to see Mi-Mi and Seb on their hunched on their knees in front of me. But where is the traitor?

''You bastards,'' Jamir growled, shaking. ''Don't fill my mind with false accusations of things **you**. . . **had** no chance to fix. I may not have been strong enough to protect them, but that does not mean I need a whole lot of power to defeat you!''

''Ha! You think you can take on us?!'' Seb smirked, taking a pair of his signature Emei Piercers out, maneuvering them with the speed of a samurai as he poised to strike. ''Combat may have been your niche, but we have gotten stronger.''

''I see the brat wishes to scrap with the big kids, such a shame too.'' Mi-Mi reached behind her dress, uncovering her bladed whip. ''This should be interesting.''

''Then prove it then,'' I uncovered my small flame-tampered dagger. ''You punk. . .huh?'' small specks began to linger around his body as he stood with his head down. The temperature of the room raised considerably and is that. . .no, it can't be! That's-

''Take this!''

. . . **ZOOM!**

 **WHOP!**

''Auuugh!'' a pool of blood spurted out from Seb's backside. Holding his hand encased in white fire violently swirling like a wild maelstrom, Jamir's other held the bulk of Mi-Mi's whip, a long cut going from the right temple to the middle of his cheek, a soulless look in his eyes.

" _Die!"_ he sped forward, carrying Mi-Mi along, slamming his palm into Seb's chest with a speed so quick that when he was hit, the force took him off of his feet and impaled him into an exposed steel pole, either not registering the sudden shift in time.

''How did you-Aaaaah!'' Mi-Mi was slapped, flying in head-first to a downed table, an audible singe of flesh and the smell of burning flesh following afterwards.

''Seb! Mi-Mi! Are you okay?'' I rushed over to check on them, while delivering a hailstorm of bullets from my gun.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Only to find 6 of my 10 rounds meet the wall in front of me?

{Your aim always was sloppy,} a timid voice whispered in my ear.

 **BANG!**

''Ack!''my gun fell out of my grip, the arm holding it being wormed painfully behind my back. Neck stiffening, I looked over to hear one of my casings hit the floor and a round barrel pointed to my forehead.

{I warned you; I didn't need a lot of strength to take out maggots like you..but I guess it would succumb to this one way or the other,}

''H-How did you move so fast, you never had this k-kind of speed!'' I panicked so much so the point where I almost crapped my pants.

{You may ask how,} the barrel of the gun began to smoke and gather white flames, minuscule parts began shifting and changing before I was face to face with a some type of futuristic laser launcher pistol with a white hue for the rectangular slotted barrel. {But all you need know is that I am not your tragedy and cannot allow myself to be treated as one. . .so I think its time to get your payback. I'll be sure to give Ruriko and Azazel my regards,} Jamir smirked.

''No. . .no. Don't! Stooooooooop!-''

{. . .Prepare to die. . .}

 **BOOM!**

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''

* * *

Meanwhile, in Akihabara. . .

''Boss, you may want to calm down, that's the 3rd bottle you had. Why not call it a night?'' a well-built bald man clad in all black clothing advised. His boss has been known to be somewhat of a heavy drinker, especially when stress prompted him to do so. Sigh, the job of a bouncer is a acquired one, for it is not for the faint of heart, or in this case, ignorance.

''N-Naaaaah,you're juuuuust beeing a p-pansy.''

''That's it, we are leaving,'' the man moved to pick his boss up.

"H-h-h-heeeeey! Wheeeere d'ya think yeeeeer goin'? Weeee have all n-night to-''

''Boss?''

''Weeeee. . .may h-have a problem. . .g-get Micheal, Odin, R-Rias, and Sirzechs on the phone. This'll s-smart in the morning.''


	2. Finding Facts

The rain steadily beat against the window, granting a sense of quiet to the outside world. Small lights flickered in and out of view, proving a guide for those wandering on the streets. A narrow street led to a fork in the road, a hotel stood out among the darkened buildings. Velvet carpets littered the walk-in steps of the foyer, a grand chandelier hanging above, adding with the sense of business. A front help desk embroidered with pristine marble spanned in a circular motion, a small fountain lying further behind. Two spiral stairs made of polished granite led up to the 12 main elevators. Smooth jazz being played, soon becoming background noise to the small conversations of wealthy men and women. The sound of shoes depressing into the carpet alerted the female clerk to stand up straight.

''Oh, my, welcome to the Grand Auburn Hotel, how may I help you?'' she cheerfully greeted.

''A reserved room for a Mr. Azazel?'' a man's voice boomed with authority.

''Oh, yes: Mr. Azazel has been expecting the four of you, if you will go straight down the hall, the private lift will take you to the 25th floor.''

''Thank you, ma'am, your help has been excellent.''

Huddling over to the designated area, the door laden with cherrywood opened, the patter of multiple footsteps shuffled inside before settling.

''Are you certain we should be here, brother?'' a female voice respectfully asked.

''Yes, Rias. you two were certainly asked to attend this little. . .excursion.''

''But, why us? This is doing too much.''

''Come, now Lord Odin, certainly this matter can be to your liking if you just give it a chance.''

''Meh, the youth are so naive nowadays, always making this things seem like a walk in the park.''

''Anyways, you two: we're here.''

''Well, now Sirzechs; always so prompt, now aren't you?'' Odin asked, his pale white shirt and grey jogging pants giving him the appearance of a overly elderly man.

Chuckling, the leader of The Four Great Satans flashed a warm smile. Trying his best to look more presentable, his overall appearance took on a different tone for tonight; laid back and not caring for much. Who would have thought Crimson Satan who be caught dead wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, simple sandals and a deep red shirt matching his luscious crimson hair saying: **Keep Calm And Play?**

''I would have dressed better for said occasion, Sirzechs,'' a calm, but firm voice advised.

''Please, Lord Michael, I doubt my brother here would acknowledge good fashion sense, but try as you might, he will not listen,'' the Princess Of Destruction sighed, opting to go for wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform.

''Oh, I see,'' the leaders of the Angels replied with a clueless look on his face, his clothes being a tad different: a pearl suit complete with a vest and shoes, though due to the slight heat in the building, he settled for having the jacket slung over his left hand.

 **Ding!**

''In any case, we're here,'' Odin pushed his way past the trio and into the private suite on the utmost level, peering over the entirety of Japan. A assortment of lush velvet couches and chairs were arranged in a way do that no matter where one person sat, their attention would be diverted to the sleek mahogany office table that has a figure occupying it from behind in a simple swivel chair. A dirt grey kimono was perched on the body of a man in his late '20s with a tanned complexion. In one hand, a stress ball was being squeezed furiously while the other supported the man's head as his thumb stroked the underside of his gold and black goatee.

''Oh, I need to lay off of the alcohol for a while. . .'' Azazel groaned.

''Azazel,'' Odin snickered. ''Little too much for ya?''

Before Odin could finish his statement, his left hand instinctively caught the faint magical blast before crushing it into dust.

 **FWOOOSH!**

 **SKRAT!**

''Can it, old-timer,'' Azazel growled, his hand glowing a dull red color, miniature sparks fizzling from the lack of focus. ''I was having a great time until I got a message. . .that could be a slight pain up all our asses if we're not careful.''

''What message, and how much of a problem could this be?'' Michael asked.

''Please. . .take a seat and allow me to explain how much of a potential clusterfuck this could be seeing as this person could very well be the one responsible for what happened 3 years ago.''

The mood of everyone in the room dropped like a dead weight. The normally emotionless Michael, High Archangel narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Odin, settled for breaking the glass of wine held in his hand like butter, the red liquid spilling all over his shirt. Rias involuntarily channeled a portion of the Power Of Destruction, her eyes glossing over, her hands clenching uncontrollably. But Sirzechs. . .looked stricken with euphoria joy, a otherwise unhealthy display of his teeth grinding told a different story.

''Who is it?'' came the group's initial question.

''Well, you see-''

'' **NOW!** ''

* * *

30 minutes later.

After 15 minutes of cleaning up the mess from the volume of the four guests raising their voices at the explanation of what happened and even more so at how close to home this particular topic hit Rias than anyone else. However, so the explanation still continued on.

''Turns out that by the time my scouts came upon the building by accident and found a trio bodies. . .just completely skewered in every way,'' the governor of the fallen angels vividly remembered the report his men gave him as if he stood right there as the madmen did away with the trio of people, but then again he was in a sense. Getting up from the small swivel chair, he held out his right hand and deployed a blue magic circle, bringing up the recent played back physic projection scraped from the last few minutes of a survivor.

''Now,'' Azazel began, rubbing his temples. ''I believe I can speak for all of us when I say that that we all should not be jumping to any conclusions.''

''Why?'' Rias asked.

''You'll see in a second,'' a brilliant white light steadily grew, almost blinding until it died down to reveal the interior of a office building. From what little the person's eyes could see, two others laid near the figure, bloody and broke almost to the point of one not being able to tell the basic shape of their bodies. Smoke trails lingered in front of the slanted silhouette skulking just ahead.

''Ugh,'' a pained voice groaned. ''P-Please~. . .spare. . .us. . .I-W-We're s-sorry. . .''

''Interesting,'' Odin commented. ''Doesn't something about that building just. . .feel familiar?''

''How so?'' Micheal carefully observed, his eyes darting to and fro at the projection.

''Just a feeling.''

The projection continued to play, showing a unique type of firearm held in the right hand, white embers falling off the square barrel and to the floor. A low growl raked past the whimpers of the male on the ground. Through the smoke, a pair of brown eyes could be seen peering a gaze of death even through the magic circle almost felt by all. That wicked, emotionless stare remained to linger, even after the male closed his eyes.

''I am not your tragedy and cannot allow myself to be treated as one. . .I'll be sure to give Ruriko and Azazel my regards.''

After that, the memory faded, Azazel sitting on the top of the desk. He dared not close his eyes since he could feel the eyes of the four upon them boring their own hole into his head.

''What was that? More importantly, who and where did this happen?'' Rias attempted to play back the memory in her mind for clarity.

''At the very least, what I can tell you is that they obviously know me and Rurikio, has serious emotional issues, and must have some type of contact with the Day Of The Black Sun since they looked to be at the one place where **it** started.''

''But how can that be?'' Michael pleaded, rising out his seat, calmly walking over to the small walk-in and fixing him a drink. ''We made sure to cover all loose ends on that day, what could we possibly have forgotten?''

''Not what, Lord Michael,'' Rias whispered. ''. . .Who.''

Frowning, Sirzechs looked to Odin for his input.

''So, the question would be what is this mysterious boy's power?'' the Norse god wondered. ''Those flames look to be of some possible Devil-Slaying origin.''

''That's what I can't seem to pinpoint; maybe some form of advanced cloaking magic or some hullabaloo,'' Azazel sounded uncertain of himself. ''So what should we do?''

''. . .We should capture this person and restrain them until we get the information we need,'' Sirzechs suggested.

''And how do you suggest we do that?'' Michael asked.

''I happen to have a few contacts that could potentially get a hold of our little pyromancer,'' Azazel summoned another magical circle and held it to his ear. ''Give me one hour and I should have something for you guys, but whoever this is could be a real thorn in all our asses if we are not careful. It would be best if any of you make a move, that you report it to the rest of us,'' he turned to face Sirzechs. ''We'll be in touch. . .hello? Sari? Yea, it's me; look I need a favor. . .'' his voice trailed off as they group made their way back on the elevator.

''So, what are we doing?'' Rias asked ''It would not be wise to let the Fallen Angel Governor do all the work, especially since this hits a little closer to home and I will not allow this to happen, not again.''

''Trust me, Rias; we all know how much this is taking a toll on you and for that, I understand your agitation for what happened on that day. . .and what our family lost,'' Sirzechs laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, her normally stock still composure breaking as she embraced him in a tight hug.

''Shh, shh; it's okay, please do not cry,'' he tried his best to calm her worried mind. ''I know you must still be clinging onto that pain, but you must learn to let go.''

''B-But they wouldn't want me to!''

''Child, we can sense your discomfort, and even as powerful beings we may be, some things are inadmissible, even after death,'' Michael soothed the young devil with his words.

''Really?''

''Yes, you silly girl. You know, somethings you just have to take time to digest things and cast aside to grow further.'' Odin did the same as Sirzechs. ''We will not pretend to see what you went through on that day, but if I may say, you are strong in a time of disorder and chaos and while normally Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are enemies, we have decided on peace for the time being until we regain control of this shaken up world. The choice to remain vigilant is up to you, but that will be a huge factor in how you carry yourself. Our time to converse on the topic will come at a later time, Rias,'' Odin walked off the elevator and to the door before exiting, he flashed a warm smile. ''Trust in yourself to make the appropriate choice when the time fall upon thee,'' he dissipated in the darkness, not to be seen again, for who knows how long.

''I am afraid the same can be related for myself,'' Micheal bowed, his body shimmering a dull yellow before, bit by bit fading out into dust. ''I bid the both of you a good night,''

''Thank you, Lord Micheal,'' Rias bowed. ''I will.''

Silence rung over the pair like a wet rag, uncomfortable and heavy. A feeling deeper than the sharpest of swords, deeper than the very depths of the ocean and more confusing than the most contemplative problems. Truly, it has been a long time since either of the siblings felt this type of dread in their entire time of being devils. Fighting back a sigh, the pair boarded off the elevator and out the luxurious building, not before Rias prodded her brother with a question.

''D-Do you still believe?-''

''Anything is possible, Rias, you just have to believe. I know a picture paints 1000 words more than a simple statement, and we both bore witness to that day, however there will always be a chance for anything. It is getting rather late, you should get back to your friends.''

* * *

 _ **Shibuya**_ _._

The small puddles of the rain varied in size, providing different sized reflections of the moon, shining in all its glory. The cold was at the optimal temperature to have their breath appear like thick fog. A figure walked on the narrow streets of a downscale business district, the black pavement appearing to be darkness to the dimly lit streetlights. The word heavy could not begin to explain the feeling and condition of his body, every muscle aching and throbbing with the intensity of a drum. His slightly damp clothes stuck to his body like glue, further adding to the list of discomfort. His sense of vision distorted, little flashes of light appearing like miniature suns assaulting his pupils with a relentless passion. Leaning on the closet building, a specific set of light stuck out amongst the pain.

''D-Damn~,'' the male cursed. ''I should h-have g-got more. . .control of my a-anger. . .I feel like crap."

But, salvation came in the form of three bold letters just across the way. It was the only thing he could make, even without his knowledge of Japanese, make out. **On The Corner.** A American style diner ran by someone who the the male know with the love and tolerance of a father. Pushing himself up, he fought the burning lactic acid and ran forward, almost tripping on the slanted steps and pushing the door open.

''Hai!'' a deep voice boomed.''Youkoso!''Sitting down on a stool, a large figure came from the back. Dressed in a white apron accented the small spatula in his right hand. Rugged orange hair perforated his chiseled face, giving the impression of a viking. An assortment of mustard, ketchup, and various types of sauce littered the upper portion of his body as he took on a cheeky smile. Bright blue eyes beamed with joy as the tuff of wicked scarlet hair pressed back into the tight hairnet. A pale blue shirt and conservative black bottoms showed as he turned around to fetch a pitcher of water. ''How may I. . .eh?'' he stopped and clearly got a look at who he was talking to.

''Hehehe. . .'' the male laughed. ''Hey there. . .Dad.''

 **Wham!**

''Yeeeeeoooooooowwwwwch!''

''Where have you been, young man?!'' the hulking man bonked the boy on the head, leaving a comically sized bump that looked to hurt. ''We were so worried!''

''Father, please; I can e-explain,'' the boy whimpered, his lips quivering.

''And how is that?'' the man put his hands to his hips. ''I'm dying to know.''

''I-uh, w-well you see. . .that I was occupied with a fearsome adversary that failed to release me!''

''Keep going,'' the man's monotonous voice remained unconvinced.

''Of course. It was a formidable two headed feline that could breath. . .um, um. . .fire! Yes and I somehow got a can of Tuna it wanted, beaming at me with the intent to kill.''

''Mm-hmm. . .''

''So I managed to. . .care it off with a magic ball of yarn from this nearby fabric store and I ran back here to avoid. . .sudden death?''

''Really? Are asking me or telling me?''

''. . .A-Asking?''

The adult sighed, pinching his nose with a free hand. This was the type of things he would have to deal with, at least for another year, but he digresses.

''You know what this means, don't you?''

A small nod told him all that was needed.

''Akari! I found our son; and boy does he have a story for us!''

''My little darling is back?! Where?!'' a shrill voice squealed in surprise. Hearing the rapid pounding of feet against the wooden floor, a woman came crashing down the pair of stairs to the duo's immediate right, only for her to cartwheel and recover in a crouched position.

''Success! Now where is my little Miru-Kun?'' the woman sounded absolutely ecstatic, almost to the point where she could take on the worst news and treat it like she found a baby kitten. A pair of plain black sandals, or Zori sat on the delicate fairy like feet of the woman. Cream colored socks traveled up to the middle of the thigh where as the bottom of a blood red and black upheld kimono skirt slightly overlapped. A blood red blouse with a elegant gold chain necklace with the trio of Japanese Hiragana characters for the word light, Akari. However, the woman's bust would put most to shame.

The shape firm, but supple, the right volume to have someone's fingers sink in like a marshmallow. Her lacy black bra looked to barely breaking a sweat supporting her massive assets. Over that, a long robe the same color as her skirt was draped over half tied up. Her violet hair flowed down to her thighs, which looked be the full recipient of bedhead. Shimmering golden eyes stared back at the pair in intrigue and confusion, yet to them, the notion of having accurately showing clock faces for the background of pupils always made them wonder; could she see the the clock faces?

''Oh, my baby has come home!'' Akari glomped her son in a hug, pressing her assets into his face.

''M-Mama! I-I can't breath!''

''Sorry about that!'' she released her hold slightly, her son's head craning to meet her eyes. ''I'm just so happy to see my Miru has come back! Where have you been, young man; you had us so worried. Now, what did Mama tell you to do every single time you go out?''

''Make sure you always check in, no matter what, even if and especially in the face of danger so.'' the boy stopped when his mother's smile reaches proportions of The Grinch.

''Because?'' Akari whispered, obviously loving every second of this.

''. . .'' the boy turned his head to the side, slightly pouting.

''Jamir, answer your mother!'' the male roared.

''So I can set both your hearts to ease and so M-Mama can protect me.''

''And?''

''Ugh. . .protect me because I'm ummy nummy and you can just eat me up,'' a groan followed.

''Correct! But, you still didn't let Mama know, and that worried her so; and do you wish to explain why you have **that** in your hand?'' she grinned even more, gazing to his left hand, taking sight of the slanted rectangular gun with small funnels for exhausts and a wooden grip pulsing with white embers.

'' _Crap._ '' Jamir thought. ''I can explain, it started like-''

''Jamir,'' Akari stopped her son. ''Do not lie to Mama.''

''. . .I went to the megafloat on Rainbow Island and. . .went to pay my respects to them,. . .but Gin and his thugs were there, apparently waiting for me. They called me a traitor and even. . .mocked their names right in front of me, so I lost control and. . .it activated. I tried not to, but my anger got the better of me so I. . .I. . .-''

''Shh, shh,'' Akari embraced her son again. ''I know what you're going to say and you have nothing to be sorry about, it falls to me. I knew something was off when you hadn't called, but I put it to the back of my mind. Mommy's so sorry you had to go through what you did.''

''But that still does not change the fact that you could have **told** us **where** you were going!'' the male persisted.

''Come now Kenzou, I agree with you, but maybe he just felt he had to do this on his own, but nonetheless, I am glad my son is back,'' Akari nuzzled Jamir, encasing him in a wicked grip that not even the slipperiest of snakes could escape.

''But, something that is curious to me is that it activated. . .again,'' Kenzou took a seat on a stool, running a hand through his beard out of habit. ''The last time it happened again, well. . .I need not say any more.''

''Are you okay?'' Jamir paid his mother poking and prodding around his body no mind.

''Besides shortness of breath and a mild headache, I am fine, but why-'' he handed the modified weapon to his mother. ''-did it do this?''

Taking the pistol in her hand and examining it, white embers fell and lightly burned the floor, a thought of curiosity overtook her natural air-headed personality.

''Perhaps I can give you an idea; hon,'' Kenzou offered, looking over the weapon. ''Maybe the White Fire reached into our son's subconscious and constructed the weapon he thought right to take those punks out. But, then again; this seemed to happen at the wrong time. Son, I always knew you were a fast grower, but it looks like you may have to face these demons sooner than you thought.''

Absorbing his father's words, a question began to form in Jamir's mind, but later as he scrunched his nose in confusion. Demons? What demons would he face? And would far could this White Fire go in assisting him? Or even, what-''

''Now that we are assured that you are safe and sound at home, we can get on with your punishment~'' Akari sang.

''W-What?! Why?'' Jamir pushed back from his mother, only for her arms to wrap back around him with the speed of a bullet.

''Because, you worried your father and I so much. You disobeyed what Mama told you. You are to check in and you did not do that, so now as a mother, I have to punish you and make sure you won't do it again~''

''P-Please!'' Jamir pleaded, budging and kicking, even resorting to growling in an attempt to escape. ''I'm sorry; I won't do it a-again!''

''You promise you won't?'' Akari tilted her head, her eyes boring a hole deep into her son's eyes.

''I promise I-I won't!''

''Hmmm,'' she contemplated heavily on this matter. ''What do you think, darling?'' she turned to Kenzou.

''I think you should just do it,'' the man showed no sympathy for his son as he was thrown into the cage of a wild dragon.

''Wait, Dad; please! For the love of God or whatever offers mercy, HELP ME!''

''Sorry, son,'' Kenzou apologized. ''I love you to death, would do anything for you. . .except try and stop your mother from doing what she wants. There is a reason she's known as the Silent Whipping Viper Of Shibuya.''

''You bastard! I trusted you to-''

Whack! A rouge spatula slammed into Jamir's forehand, silencing his ranting.

''Quiet! You're lucky I don't get a hold of you to do a 1,000 pushups!''

Being hauled up the stairs painfully slow, the fears and worries of what this crazy woman would do to him. Oh, this was even worse than the time he was force fed Natto beans just because he showed no particular interest in eating them.

''Let me go, let me go!''

''Sorry~ Can't do that: we have a long night to go for your punishment, and I am sure you wouldn't want to anger me any further? Ohhhh~, how the shivers of discipline embrace me so.''

''Noooooooooooooo!''


	3. The Move

Thoughts going a million miles in every direction known to mankind went through Jamir's head. Normally, due to the mental and physical training he received from his father and mother made him resilient to most things unless he chose to let it affect him. If someone named it, there's a likely chance he has, in one light or another; gone through it. However, this not to say the things he saw, would never force, not even upon his worse enemy. If he had any. At least, he didn't think he did. Ugh, that was another thing he detested, forgetting things so simple that makes him seem like a doofus. Anyhow, he possessed bigger fish to fry, fish the size of a whale big. Fish that would eat their own kind big. Fish that would-

''Perhaps I may have made the wrong comparison,'' Jamir huffed in contemplation, his cheeks slightly puffed out as he crossed with left arm over his right, his left hand rested against the bridge of his nose, almost as if to find reasoning in his thoughts. ''Maybe sea animals were a bad thing to do, in any case; I have to go about this a tad- **OOF!** '' His rant was cut short by hitting the concrete hard, but from what?

''Sorry 'bout that!'' a young girl with platinum short cut hair ran past Jamir, mistakenly bumping and knocking him down.

''What the. . .oh, now I see,'' the realization hit him like a arrow. In front of him, bright lights spelled out in Hiragana told him two things. One, how long had he walked? And, of all the places to be at first, why this one?

The words **Houki Mart** all but jumped out at him amidst his slight discomfort. However, this is actually good for him. Right here is where one of his greatest (and only small-knit group of) friendships took place. The first of many of his memories from his friends happened right at this establishment. So many happy, yet 'violent' memories flooded back into him like clockwork.

''I remember this as if it was yesterday,'' Jamir reminisced, picking himself up and proceeding inside the supermarket. By whatever instinct, he knew that one of his friends would be here, now the hard part came.

* * *

 _Flashback, 11 Years Ago. Shibuya, 2003…_

'' _Alright, guys, you each have your own lists and 1 hour to get what you want, then we're leaving_.'' Kenzou explained to his wife, child and family pet. This was a recurring trend that the Himura family engaged in every Monday and Friday. A day that Akari and Jamir loved with respect and pride; grocery shopping day. For Akari, it meant mean she could sate her desires for sweets of all natures. And for Jamir, it meant he could also enjoy his own brand of food; one that deserved the utmost praise; Bentos boxes and the like. Being compact, holding a fair amount of nutritional value, the presentation and the most important; being tasty earned the toddler's complete attention and to a small degree devoted a 1/3 of his free time into being a connoisseur, his reviews being known as that of a must for those who wish to improve their own works.

And there was the puppy of the family, a small Siberian Husky female, no more than the size of common house cat who went by the name of Yui, short for Yuikane. She was a cute little bundle of joy, almost being able to blend in with snow itself if not for her bright blue eyes and rings of grey fur around her neck, paws, and midsection, giving her the appearance of a Ring-tailed Lemur. One thing about her that everyone found amusing was her attachment to Jamir practically wherever he went. At first, it was sought as cute, but more and more time passed by and it seemed to stick with the pair.

''All right, let's branch off and find what came here to get!~'' Akari sang as she skipped down the hall into the frozen foods aisle, where no ice cream, pastry or cake would be safe from her wrath.

''Off to the Meat Aisle for me!'' Kenzou took his hand basket and journeyed to his intended place of business. Which only left Jamir and Yui on their own.

''So what do you think, girl?'' Jamir looked down to his companion for an answer.

'' _ **WOOF**_!'' she nuzzled against his leg. '' _ **WOOF, WOOF WOOF!**_ ''

''Okay, then,'' Jamir bent down to allow her to rest her body around his neck, akin to how a snake would coil around its prey, yet this was in comfort. ''Off to the Bento isle.'' he calmly walked down the 5th isle and marveled at the thought of what bento he and Yui would take home to snack on.

'' _Hopefully, we can get a 2 for 1 deal, that would be the best!_ '' Jamir cheered in his mind, preparing his keen senses of saving Yen to be put to good use. Or, was going to be if he not forgot his wallet in the car.

''Looks like we have make a quick trip outside, whaddya say, girl?''

''WOOF!'' he took that as a yes. Rushing outside the supermarket and out to the small grey minivan, he scurried around the back and lifted the tailgate door, crawling over the seats and reaching down until his hand rubbed up against a piece of leather.

'' _Bingo_.''

With haste, he hopped out and rushed back inside, but not before his ears picked up on a sound, almost imperceptible to most without focusing and shutting out background noise, though in Jamir's case; he always held a tendency to do that out of instinct from the labors of his training. His father would most definitely understand. The noise, was one of which every man, woman, and especially child knew in an instant: sniffling, a common symptom of a cold. . .or emotional distress. However, it is nearly impossible to tell the difference from a quick listen.

To Jamir, it had to be to be both; the splating of snot against the cold pavement, the occasional sigh of relief following, and the most disgusting, yet almost dead-on indication of his theory had to be the swallowing of bile down the throat. Taking a second to stop and think, he turned to his left to see a sight that would have made his heart melt and break in the same fashion when he first befriended Yui: curiosity as well as. . .a small amount of sympathy.

The two were almost the same.

Before him sat a girl with her back laying on the stores outside, sitting on the ground. However, that was one piece of the puzzle. The next thing was her, well he wanted to say outfit, was questionable on the concept of taste. The first thing standing out to him was the beige animal-type hat on her head. It looked to have a hybrid of cat ears on the sides, with tails or tassels of some kind hanging off the bottom. The majority covered the top of the skull, except for slivers of hair sticking out, two flanking both sides of her silver eyes and one going down to her nose. Then there was the scarf around her neck: purple and. . .perhaps a lighter shade and extremely too big, it being wrapped around too much as there still was long ends that sure to dangle.

'' _Weird_.''

Then there was the uniform she wore: was simple, yet familiar. A messy white adorned with various stains, ranging from dried snot, ketchup, mustard, some patches of dried blood, possibly from a nosebleed. A red ribbon tie was tied around with half the effort, parts looking to be cut or snipped off. The girl's black skirt looked to have seen better days, the least done were massive wrinkles.

Jamir stared down at the girl, note in pity but in concern at how cradling up with her knees to her mouth, her eyes watering at a steady rate.

''Uh. . .'' he slowly spoke, a pang of guilt from the girl turning and looking back at him. Yet, he still continued his start. ''A-Are you okay?'' he slowly bent down and reached a hand to which the girl flinched away from his reach.

'' _Oh no, did I do something wrong_?''

That was another thing that he admittedly had trouble with learning. Talking with people besides his family often leads to him being the odd man out. Silence filled the air as his breath hitched in his throat. Now what?

''Mmm?'' Yui made a sound, to which her master translated as trying to get his attention.

. . .

Then it clicked in his mind. Carefully taking her off his neck and laying her on the ground, he stood up to his full height and backed away to see what would happen. Yui looked to her master in confusion until he nodded in the girl's direction. Walking over to her spot, the girl initially shied away from the licking of her foot, but slowly, her tears began to stop, to be replaced by light giggling.

''Hi there, doggy.'' she rubbed the dog's exposed ear, which resulted in more affectionate licks. ''What's your name?'' her voice sounded clogged with phlegm, but also had playful curiosity.

''. . .Her name's YuiKane, but you can call her Yui for short.''

The girl gasped at the comforting, yet emotionless tone Jamir held. Peeking her head out from her knees, she motioned for him take back his puppy.

''No, no.'' Jamir quickly said. ''You may hold her, but only if I can sit next to you?''

Silver eyes widened.

''I. . .just want to help you out,'' he awaited her response. A small, yet hesitant nod told him what he needed. Getting comfortable, he sat with about a foot and a half of space betwixt the pair. Then the ever so awkwardness of silence took over again.

''So. . .um. . .do you mind. . .if I ask why you're crying?'' Jamir internally winced at the speed of his words, but then again he couldn't really blame **himself** as he rarely talks at all. Which was going as smooth as a snail moving away from being killed by salt. And there is where the comparison stops. Wait! Focus.

Focus was the key word here; find out what ails the girl then, back to Bento shopping.

''I-I don't have any money to b-buy f-food,'' the girl sniffled. ''Some m-mean people took it from me~''

''Who was it?'' came Jamir's question.

''A boy, w-with a blue baseball c-cap. He said he would use it to buy his own f-food,~'' his intrigue soon turned to rage.

{ **So**.}Jamir's voice took on a deep baritone, a slight overlapping over his normal voice with the bass with the new one. { **Ms?** }

''A-Asebi. Inoue Asebi.''

''Asebi, don't worry: I'll get it back for you,'' he stood up, adopting a rare type of emotion: happiness, but in the rage-happy, justice delivering sense as he cracked his knuckles Who knew a 5-year old could be so easily. . .violent in the blink of an eye? Then again, this is no normal 5-year old.

''W-Why?''

Yes, why? What possessed him to suddenly break out of his shell for this girl? Whatever thought he managed to let bypass his reasoning seemed unlikely to be a major hindrance to his plans. With the mindset of a wise man, he sensed a faint spark of a emotion he has not felt in the times since his birth; hope. He sought out those with hope. To learn from them, and in turn teach. But this was a major step, literally for Jamir to undertake. This would either be his greatest triumph or his greatest downfall. Ever. The topic in question?

Make. A. Friend.

And a few of his brain cells were forever dead.

''B-because. . .because. . .that's. . .what f-f-f-friends do for each other.''

''F-Friend? N-never had one before.''

''Well, now you have two; me and Yui,'' Jamir stated with confidence, a smirk brushing across his face.

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

''Seems like yesterday,'' memories came flooding back into his mind like wildfire: fierce, powerful, and. . .wild. Ever since that one day, all those years ago, he experienced the feeling of having someone, other than his parents to rely on in a time of need. A friend was just the solution to that problem. But, the problem extended farther than what Jamir originally perceived. While he managed to, and very easily get back Asebi's wallet back from the boy in question, it was not without a fair share of problems: a little known fact that was revealed in the sense that young Asebi was, at the time; homeless.

And the the cliche, stereotypical problems with parents, being a orphan kind of drama. This followed more suit of the 'I do not wish to inconvenience you in any way.' type of thing. Who would ever believe a 5-year would have the mental capacity to say: 'Hey, don't waste your time on supporting me, you don't have to, I am self-sufficient!' Yet, she was not entirely without a roof over her head. She stayed at her school, which soon was Jamir's as well; Sawaritai. Initially, the thought was not entertained by Jamir, and more or less forced his home down her throat as a gift for allowing him the chance to make a friend. And of course, she halfheartedly refused, her kind nature kicked in, it was her saying that doing that would bring unnecessary bad luck upon his family. And in turn, Akari and Kenzou did the opposite of what she wanted and pretty much gave her her own room in their house, and all but demanded Asebi's welcome to the family.

This is not to say her parents did not approve of this or the previous decision. At all.

As they say, that's life.

With all of this happening in such a fluid motion, it was hard to do anything that would effectively change present courses of events. Walking down the same aisle he's grown so accustomed to, he heard a faint humming and small lyrics of a song. A song only he and one other person could have known.

 _''Watashi wa~, Anata Hon O Agemashita.~''_ a voice sang an aria of sound rang, a slight tinge of happiness showing on Jamir's face as he listened in even more. _''Watashi-Tachi Tazuneru Ga Hoshii. . .Demo, Wareware Ga Ichi Ga Atarashii Jinsei Desu.~''_

That was it.

Preparing his mind for the inevitable storm ahead, he walked forward with purpose, confidence, and most of all; cunning. All of those things he did have at this junction in time.

Then he looked upon a sight as comforting as one might consider a rabid dog foaming at the mouth preparing to strike after having its nose hit, food taken, and roused out of its sleep. He would endure.

The first things, of few he noticed about the girl in front of was the almost still standing test of time when it came to her looks. She still had the same floppy cat-like hat, the over-sized scarf with ends that nearly touched the floor wrapped around her dark blue turtleneck and even some tucked into her black shorts, the cheerful smile on her face, that even in the darkest times could uplift even the worst of the worst.

And there was the telltale sign he found as curious as adjustable: the constant sniffling and dripping of snot from her cute little nose. However, the most drastic change would be her small, but still growing A cup chest. The faint twinkle in her silver eyes telling of her surprise. As he was suddenly embraced in a hug with the teen, no others doubts were needed.

''You're here!'' Asebi cheered, rubbing her face in the crook of Jamir's neck, her efforts being strained from standing on her tip toes. ''I missed you the other day, Mir!'' she relished calling the boy by his decided nickname to which he merely kept the same stoic expression on his face. Now came the hard part.

''It is nice to see you too, though I wish under better circumstances.''

''Huh? Why do you _**SNIFF!**_ say that?'' she stepped back in looked back in confusion. ''Are you doing something?''

''I want to say no, but it looks like fate has other plans in store. Come on, i'll tell when I-'' he stopped, and slowly looked around the market, feeling the probe of someone's eyes on him, watching his movement.

''Mir?'' Asebi asked.

-''get all of you together.'' he led his friend outside. ''Come on, we need to go.''

''U-Us?''

''The rest of the girls.''

* * *

 **Meanwhile. . .**

''So. . .what were you able to find out?'' a voice laced with curiosity and impatience asked. ''Any lines being connected here? Like, at all?'' the tone suggested a no-nonsense attitude, preferring results to just small hints here or there.

''Azazel-Sama, from the scare evidence given, it appears that the person in question indeed meets the few comparisons, at least before.-'' a meek female voice red off her report, only to stop short, as if a slug wormed its way down the throat.

'' **Before**?'' Azazel demanded, staving off yet another headache. Whoo, he really needed something to cure a hangover. Looking back to his right hand and trusted partner, Ruriko, she looked be conflicted with continuing her report. Ohhhhh, **why?!** Could anything go right for once! First, there's this whole thing with the little 'pyromancer' giving him trouble, and now this! When shall the woes end? Seeing her hands clutch the pockets of her emerald skirt worried the fallen angel so. Normally, his best forefront fighter and strategist never hesitates on the field of battle, and however bland this one is, it fails to be of little threat to make her break composure. This was troublesome, indeed.

''Okay. . .Ru; level with me. How bad is it?''

''Azazel-Sama, I am certain the person you, Sirzechs, Odin, Micheal, and Rias-Sama are apprehending is the one who I encountered at the market.''

. . .

Azazel looked on with a blank expression.

''Are you. . . **fucking with me right now?!''**

''Sir, please understand that I share your anger, but you mus realize one thing, if any,'' Ruriko pleaded, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 **''And what could that be?!"** Azazel's voice pierced through every corner of the hotel suite, a groaning sea of cracks forming at the windows from the vibrations.

''His power, while very, very raw and young pulsated through his body with the intensity of a Red Giant imploding. Yet, I sensed no sense of it being voluntarily used. Perhaps, it not a power he can control by his own volition.''

An idea then sparked into his mind. One he hoped would and could work. If he did it right.

''Okay, here's the plan: contact Dohnaseek and tell him that I need to see him and the girls A.S.A.P.'' he stood from his chair and proceeded to the nearest closet.

''And what are you going to do in there?'' Ruriko asked.

'' **WHAT DO YOU THINK?!''**

''. . .Perv.''

* * *

Jamir, in his own right was a emotional person who very deeply cared about a lot of things and would go out of his way to preserve them. And that was a lie flatter than an ironing board. There were not a lot of things in the world that he's known long enough that a small circle of things were of the utmost importance to him. With 1/3 being devoted to his parents, 1/3 devoted to Bentos, and the final 1/3rds went to his small group of friends: all things he loves dearly by. ..showing it in his own way.

Now he stood before a audience of the 5 worse representations of Death he could fathom. To matters in his perspective, the tone of the room was dead silent as he weighed what little, if any options he had. Either run like Hell and hide somewhere or let Orthrus, the two-headed dog, brother of Cerberus: each head being unpredictable between murder or sadistic pleasure play with him like a chew toy. The Grim Reaper, who comes and claims the soul of those who's lives ended tragically, time was called on, or just because the Reaper just felt like it. A modern day Ninja, silently waiting, watching for a slip-up to use their blade and taste the fresh blood of one with a let-down guard and possibly THE **BIGGEST** pervert in the world to annoy him.

How would he get through this? Imagine fighting a boss on Hard mode with one life left and a faulty controller and your family is arguing. Right. In. Your. Ear. That was a mere sliver of what he felt. In front of him at a rather spacious house in a gigantic room. Seriously, this room had to been the size of a small castle! Who could be that loaded?

''Okay,'' Jamir rubbed his nose in frustration, yet again another 'form' of emotion showed. ''Let's try this again and-''

'' **NO!** " four voices rang out as a chair was sliced in half from underneath him, causing him to fall on his rear and groan once again.

Why does he even bother?

''Girls, please: I do not approve of this as much as you do, but I do not have a choice in the matter, can you not understand that?''

''No! We can not 'understand' this, Jamir.'' a emotionless voice, almost matching the boy's in terms of devoid of emotion. ''Things like this have happened before, so why're you being forced to transfer schools all of a sudden?''

Oh, whatever divine power, these girls are so damn hard-headed.

''I know, that Kanade,'' Jamir sat up from his place on the floor and walked over to the 2nd of his small group of childhood friends, this one being slightly more easy to deal with. Tachibana Kanade, is bundle of fun that everyone loves to be around. That is, if you were able to get on her level of emotion, then reading her would like flip-up book. Her nature of wanting to help people face their problems, her love(more like obsession) over Mabo Tofu, and her short stature for a hugging pillow for Jamir makes her a well rounded gal. As she stood in front of the teen, the look in her gold eyes showing no evidence of feeling whatsoever so unless one were to look down to the mouth of her cute, doll like face whereas her mouth was contorted into a pout. ''But what can any of you do to stop this?''

''. . .This,'' she ran forward, wrapping the long sleeves, covering her hands with her arms fully extended of her purple large sweater, which naturally barely clipped the bottom of her black skirt around Jamir's lower shoulder blades, her head burying into in his chest.

''Come now,'' he pushed some of her silver hair back into place. ''You know that solves nothing.''

''No,'' Kanade simply stated, leaning further into the embrace.

It seems to be a mystery how they met when they're-oh, wait. It wasn't. The meeting was simple. Over the last bowl of Mabo Tofu almost turning into a scuffle led to a mutual understanding and sharing of the food. Ever since then, those two have been as right as rain.

''Come on, Kanade.'' Asebi comforted. ''None of us like this, but we should hear him out.''

''I agree.''

''I as well, Nee-Sama. What about you, Kaichou?''

''Mmmm. I wonder about something.''

''Yes, Shino?'' Jamir asked, patting Kanade's head.

''I wonder. . .does your penis curve left or right when you masterbate?'' Shino asked, which proceeded to have everyone comically collapse on the smooth marble floor.

''You choose to ask a question like that?!'' Kaga asked, blushing profusely.

''Yes, and you know why?''

''. . .''

''Because I wanted to!''

Meet Shino. Amakusa Shino. Jamir's third childhood friend whom he loves dearly, but at the same time wishes her nature was not. . .like his mother's! Shino is her name, and perverted things are her A-game. Every dirty joke? She's heard it. Sexual scenario? Imagined it. Favorite positions? Down pact. . . .The point is; she is the ultimate pervert he knows, his mother taking the 1st place slot easily. However, she possessed a kind nature, keen intellect, and comforting advice.

However, the two things were easily balanced, one taking the other almost in a instant. Seeing the same perverted smile on her face mirrored the playful twinkle in her pinkish eyes. Clutching her body in orgasmic pleasure, the very thought of his response sent shudders through her very being. Clutching the red ribbon on her white blouse often told of her almost losing control of all her voluntary body functions, which amidst the situation would be a thing to shrug off.

''What?'' Shino looked confused to see the eyes of everyone else on her. ''Something on my face?''

''I-It's your p-p-p-pants.~'' Kaga blushed once again, pointing to her tan pants, seeing a almost un-noticeable stain towards the crotch.

Wait.

Oh, she didn't. Not today.

''Sorry about that: excuse me while I go and clean myself up.''

''Don't you get embarrassed at that?'' Akagi asked the girl as she headed to the bathroom.

''Not particularly around you guys.'' she flicked her long black hair dramatically as if to say: '. . .No.'

''Besides, look at what you're wearing: it is not all that different from me.''

''How?'' Kaga asked, confused.

''Let's see then; Akagi. Wearing a white a blouse shirt is dangerous, getting water on it lets your bra be revealed. Tan cargo shorts, while a cliche tend to clash with that. And also the way your hair is: long and simple is actually the opposite, providing a range of opportunity. And you Kaga, you may be a little better off with your Kyudo garb. But, the point is; don't judge me.''

And how did these two meet? You would never expected this type of meeting, but it happened. There was a convention in Tokyo a few years back: around the time he was 6 to 8, a questionable one at that which was-oh, okay Akari dragged Jamir along to a Hentai/Doujinshi convo to 'see' the art when in truth, she just needed someone to carry her bags. Among all the people there, (including his mother.) he never would have thought to meet someone who takes the love of perversion to the absolute max?

The world may never know. Or might and just does not care.

Disregarding that for a second, the pair met by one question; ''What's your favorite genre?''

Since then, nothing in his life has ever been the same, not to say he did not appreciate the gesture of another friend being welcomed into his fold.

''If we can get back on topic,'' Jamir announced. ''The quicker this will be over, much to all our obvious disagreement. ''That would be appreciated.''

''Of course.'' Akagi returned with a smile. At least there were one sensible person about all this. Well, two.

Akagi and Kaga Fukunaga were sisters, hailing from the Akita Prefecture were two sides of a coin. One cheerful and lively, while the other was blunt and confident. Each contributed to the other, balancing the other out. They have it all; brains, beauty, the whole package: truly a pair of Yamato Nadeshikos. Once again, Jamir had figuring how in the hell he managed to pull this off again! However, he chalked up this meeting to be the most easy-going yet.

You see, the sisters posses a high talent of the art of Kyudo, the practice of archery. They have won many a tournaments, both national and international. Being trained at the age of 3, both have been given the rank of expert archers, or Kyudoka.

Their meeting with the teen is truly and literally an accident that could have been avoided. One little task by his art teacher delivering a mural to a person of the archery team led to him walking on the pair's practice: the gracefulness and skill of a true woman could only be shadowed by their sheer looks. Both the sisters found his quiet, unwavering nature. . .interesting to say the least. In some ways, he could relate to Kaga on some occasions and even more so with Akagi when it come to food. Time and time again, the bonds of time have tested the limits of Jamir's relationship with these 5 girls, and every time it was certain to collapse, he managed to turn it around for the better.

''I suppose we could try and understand the predicament you're in,'' Akagi went over and embraced her friend alongside Kanade.

''I agree as well, Nee-Sama.'' Kaga agreed, also joining in with the embrace.

''Same here,'' Asebi sniffled, adding onto the hug.

''. . .Mm-hmm,'' Kanade muffled into Jamir's chest.

''Huh? What are you guys doing?'' Shino resurfaced from the bathroom, wearing another change of pants. ''Hey, don't leave me out of this, too!''

Pretty soon, the entire room was filled with a lingering, yet almost suffocating feeling of wasted time. Surely, this may **feel** like forever goodbye, but that is expected to be with any long-time friend: a instinctive thought of witnessing them leave puts a strain on heart and mind.

A bad thought, if there has ever been one to top it.

''I should go," Jamir spoke after several minutes of silence. He hated this part. ''I won't be gone for long: I promise. Until then, you guys look after each other, especially Asebi since-

''Hey!'' a sour-faced Asebi complained.

''She is the one who is the most sensitive.'' Jamir replied in a motherly tone which resolved itself.

''I. . .love you guys.''


	4. Set In Stone

Sound came to him first. But not just any sound would be enough to rouse the teen out of his sleep. This was something even more disturbing; it was quiet. And that alone scared him. Aside from his own heartbeat, which followed in a constant, calm pattern, he cursed under his breath at the lack of noise. It tore him up inside. Burning, almost like hunger . . .he found a of joy from it at the same time of fearing it.

 _''I suppose constantly being surrounded by loud noise would enable me to grow uncaring of it. And what father did to me certainly helped none. But. . .why do I miss it, then?''_

That was the million dollar question. After a minute of thinking, it came to him, but in the sense of a depressing revelation. He was homesick, and it hurt him. Deeper than any wound ever could. Regardless of what he desired at that moment was put off to the side. There were better things to do; more important, like wake up.

Shuffling underneath the spacious velvet covers, a huff left Jamir's mouth as he observed the room in which he slept for the night. The first immediate thing he noticed was that the door was in at the very end, seeming to call for him to leave this unfamiliar place. For whatever reason, a large scale brown, wood trimmed mirror was present to his immediate left perched upon a long dresser that stretched the length of his bed. Finding a new sense of adventure, he relished having a special ordered bunk bed; he could store his stuff on the top or bottom for convenience, which was nice.

A polished wood floor enabled him to slip and slide around with ease for fast travel as opposed to walking. He was certain to have a few stumble and falls, but nothing too dangerous. The walls, while a pale gray were still inviting in their own little way: dark colors were something Jamir loved for some reason. An assortment of duffle bags and backpacks sat in the corner.

Before his day could start, he needed a freshening up.

Walking into the large bathroom that resembled a miniature bath house, Jamir walked inside with a change of clothes, towel and rag in one hand while the other held a mug with his toothpaste and brush.

But he realized something.

''He lied to me,'' he said groggily, silently wondering why his father would do this to his own son. He **knew** this was doing too much.

A pristine white bathroom was equipped with a state of the art walk-in shower and bath, both separate. Twin sinks, a sliding door cutting off the the changing area from the bathing area and a room all in itself for the toilet. This would cost a fortune.

''No matter, I can figure out the money situation later, I should go to this 'Kouh Academy' first,'' he prepped for his shower.

* * *

10 minutes later. . .

Coming out of the bathroom refreshed, Jamir looked over the standard school's uniform; a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

''Hmm, this is going to need some changes,'' he settled for changing the brown dress shoes for his black buckled boots and opted for just wearing the shirt out-tucked while he tied the blazer around his waist. Eating a breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, a few croissants and a tall glass of milk, the silence lingering in the air threatened to consume him into a shell of what he once was. He was so out of his element, Martians look at him funny. He was by himself, with nobody to count on. He had to start making choices about what he would do for the time being. The talk with his parents last night told him just how grave the situation back home seemed to be.

* * *

 _''Son, we have some news.''_ Kenzou said over the phone. _''And, one way or the other it's not good.''_

 _''What's wrong? Can I not come home?''_ the worry was evident in his son's voice.

'' _Yes. . .and no, Miru-Kun,''_ Akari worriedly sighed. _''It seems that way for a while anyways. So we say this out of love; up until this point, you cannot trust anyone for your safety.''_

 _''Am I being. . .hunted?''_

 _''We didn't say that!''_ Kenzou yelled. _''But, you may have to defend yourself again, and we're trying to cut off some loose threads. So for the time being, just go to school and don't talk to anyone until we call you back and let you know it's safe.''_

 _''But,''_ Jamir sounded concerned. _''Shouldn't I be there with you instead than running?''_

 _''Listen to what me and your father told you, Miru-Kun; that's an order. We don't have a lot of time, just. . .promise us, okay?''_

 _''Yes, Ma'am.''_

 _''And son?'' Kenzou's voice held the weight of a man conflicted._

 _''Father?''_

 _''Be careful. . .that is all we ask.''_

* * *

So, naturally Jamir had questions; why did he have to 'not trust anyone?' It all seemed very weird, but if he was to learn one thing from his parents, specifically after what happened with him and Gin was not to disobey what they said. Oh, well at he could worry about this after he gets home. Going into his fridge and taking out his bento box, he only had the same guess as anyone else in his position would expect going to a new school in a different prefecture. If anybody actually did that. Opening the door outside, the bright sun shone, waking him up and providing a with sense of how it felt to be in a new place. All around him, houses of varying designs spanned up and down the street. Securing his backpack, he did feel a ping of remembrance from what he said to the girls.

 _''I won't be gone for long, I promise.''_

''And I meant every word, girls; you all know I keep my promises no matter what. I will be back before you know it.'' he took off on his bike. He was strong, and never allowed himself to be anything less.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. . .**

''Guys, are you-''

''Worried, Asebi? Yes, we all are.'' Kaga replied, who was currently practicing at the archery range of their school, trying her best to perfect the full-proof technique her and her sister spent weeks developing. Damn, another miscalculation. She needed to stop doing that. There was to be no margin for error when it counted the most. ''Thinking back to Friday will do us no good.''

''I agree, it is best to not dwell on the past," Shino laid down the book she was reading to go and give the smaller girl a reassuring pat on the head. ''He'll come back. . .and if not; we'll go and drag him back here if need be!''

''Agreed,'' Kanade managed to say with a mouth full of curry.

''Have faith, Inoue, Jamir has always done things that seemed to have a major effect on all or some of us, but has is it not worked every single time so far?'' Akagi asked.

''Yes.''

''Then what is the matter?''

''I just-SNIFF!- wish he was here with us," Asebi pouted, making Akagi snicker and give a small hug from behind.

''Trust and know he will be here with us, no matter where. As long as we do that, there is nothing to worry about.''

* * *

'Well, when I said that I wanted this day to start smooth, I expected a laxed start, but. . .this is a little much.' Jamir thought as he looked at his new school's entrance from the bridge separating it from the main road. In short, the school resembled a late-type of Victorian school. It once reminded him of a kind of extravagant church he saw one time; The Vatican, he believed it was called.

Anyways, back on topic. The school. While it looked completely foreign to him compared to his old school. But, judging on appearance was not a good thing to do, as his mother told him. Heading forward, he looked around to see if the school had-

''Perfect.'' he docked his bike over the conveniently placed bike rack. ''Now to find out where am I to go.''

''I believe I may be able to help you with that," a male's voice full of confidence sounded behind him. Wait, that voice. . .it couldn't be! Slowly turning around, his brown eyes came to a pair of blazing magenta eyes full of mirth. Slowly scanning the man's form up and down, it looked to be in a prideful sense of fashion.

Black tap shoes, one pointed towards his body as the other was propped against the ground on the balls of the foot; an analytical viewpoint told that this man was non-threatening as he wouldn't risk purposely off-setting his balance. Grey suit pants with diagonal lighting bolts stood out to him to most. The suit was of the same make and look, showing that the man has a knack for keeping an eye for detail. The overall build of the man was slightly athletic, suggesting a workout regime in his spare time. Lastly, he noticed the contortion of his slicked back messy white hair as he finally spied a sly smile on his face.

''U-Uncle Hitoshi!'' Jamir embraced the man in a hug instantly. ''You're the one escorting me?''

''Aye, this is correct.'' he replied back, ruffling his nephew's hair. ''By the way, how is your mother?''

''She's. . .fine; but oh boy, do I have a story to tell you.''

''Do tell, I am always up for hearing out my favorite nephew.'' Hitoshi chuckled.

''I am your only nephew.''

''Precisely. So, in order of relevance, what has been new in your life?''

* * *

''You called for us, Azazel?'' a male's voice asked.

''Yes. . .as you may not know, we have been declining in numbers, even though we have made strides in replenishing with humans; yet that is not the exact problem here. Do any of you know how we got down so close be to being extinct?'' even though the Governor of the Fallen Angel was literally at the epicenter of what occurred this problem to happen. Thinking back on that actual scared him to a small degree.

''Wasn't that the day of-''

''The Black Sun; a most. . .bullshit heavy day. But, yes that was one of the bigger reasons we have been reduced to almost nothing.''

''But why are you telling us this?'' a female's voice chimed in, sighing out of boredom.

''Because, my little snippet; we may have found who was responsible and I want eyes on him at all times.''

''Who is doing what?"

''Kalawarner and Mittelt; you two would be the best suited for keeping tabs on our little Pyromancer. I want regular, hourly reports on what he's doing. If so much as sneezes, I want the time and place.''

''What about just taking him to 'talk' to you?''

''No, at least not yet; I have Ruriko gathering some more info, but just keep your distance and no hands move unless I hear about it, understand?''

''Yes, sir.''

Good. At least one thing is going right for him.

''And what about us?'' another duo of voices asked.

''You, Raynare and Dohnaseek need and have a better job to do; there is another human I sensed that I need to have his power looked into. Just make sure, all of you; keep your distance. I do not need another **fucking** headache, please. Find out what you need to and report back in.''

''Very well.''

* * *

Jamir's uncle Hitoshi was a kindred spirit. For as long as he could remember, he always exuded a sense of indifference and often an airheaded nature that often masked his intentions, a trait that he loved to show off. As being the brother of his nephew's mother, there were often ties into the teen's life that required a finer touch. In a nutshell, his uncle is like Super-Uncle; always doing more than what is required to make those around him happy.

Often, more than most he was given the codename; The Generous Scholar given for his love of books and giving nature. His patience is only weighed out by intense need for order. And anybody who has worked with the man will tell you. . .do **not** disrupt him when he is talking or reading, unless there should be a reason for him to crush somebody's femur to dust. The metaphor was obvious.

And Jamir was elated to know that he would have his uncle as a teacher at his school!

''So, what do you teach here?'' Jamir asked, trying his best not to look interested.

''Oh, you know; just. . .teaching T.A.L.M. classes.'' Hitoshi said, obviously reading the energetic body language his nephew displayed from seeing him. It was almost laughable at how he resembled a hyper chipmunk. At least he was one of the few people who genuinely put a smile on his face; no gimmicks. That only fueled his drive more. If felt almost as if-wait. . .T.A.L.M.?

Stepping on a dime, Jamir looked on with a wondering expression. His uncle just got 1000x cooler! Yet. . .why is it he feels like he forgot something?

''R-really?''

''Aye,'' Hitoshi smiled, taking a small piece of paper out and presenting it. ''This is your schedule for all your classes. I think you will find it most pleasing,''

Opening the the paper, it showed, in order;

 _Kouh Academy Schedule For 2016._

 _1st Hour:_ _ **T.A.L.M.**_

 _Teacher; Mr. H Himura_

 _2nd Hour;_ _ **Geometry.**_

 _Teacher: Ms. A Nakamura_

3rd hour; **Biology.**

T _eacher; Mr. U Leo._

4th Hour; **Lunch.**

5th Hour; **ELA.**

 _Teacher; Mrs. S Wusi_

6th hour; **Archery.**

 **Teacher;** _Ms. K Mara._

7th Hour; **Cool-Down.**

 _Teacher: Mr. H Himura._

* * *

''So, I trust you like it?''

''It's perfect.'' Jamir replied, stashing the note in his blazer's pocket. Heh, trust; it was a nice word. Jamir liked that word.

. . .

Then it hit him.

He might as well been put on a stake. But, this was family, so it shouldn't be much of a issue. Right?

His uncle instantly noticed the drop of pep in his step and put a question to the world.

''Why the long face?'' he tilted his head curiously, observing the sigh that left Jamir's mouth. ''Something wrong?''

''My parents,'' he started, looking to see Hitoshi nod, urging him to continue. ''Told me not to trust anybody because of a small problem back home.''

That made the man stop for a second. Something Akari and Kenzou urged him to do? Not to trust anybody? This was troubling. He had to get to the bottom of why. But Jamir beat him to the punch.

''Something about me not being to return home for a time; and that I should trust nobody until they call me back with further instructions.'' a look of confusion overtook both of them. ''So what do I-''

''Leave it to me; your mom and pop can be strict, we both know that. But, they would not do something like this without a valid reason. Buuuut, you can always trust your family.''

''So, what do you have in mind to do now?'' Jamir asked. But the answer was simple.

''Time for class, more specifically , class is in session and has been for the past 15 minutes, but my students know have a sub watching them. So rest assured that you're not late on the first day.'' the pair began to walk inside. ''But also a question; how are your lady friends doing?''

* * *

''Hmmm.'' Sirzechs sighed, a longing feeling sweeping over the Maou.

''What troubles you, sir?'' a dim voice asked.

''Nothing Grayfia. I'm just concerned for Rias. No doubt she is still holding onto that pain. I wish I could help ease it.''

"Sir?''

''We have to find out who caused all this and stop them.''

* * *

Most kids would be intimidated going to a new school, being the new kid; and subsequently would be no doubt questioned about their way of thinking. But not Jamir, he had someone on the inside who would show him the ropes as opposed to talking to anybody, and more so making any friends. At all. Waiting outside his classroom, 3-A, a faint thought of curiosity overtook him. But it, as usual was not necessarily normal.

 _''I wonder if this school has a home economics class; it would be a good period to sharpen my Bento making skills.''_ Jamir thought as he leaned up against the wall to his class. _''Or even perhaps their library has some useful information on-''_

''And now, without further delay, I believe it is time for you all to see our new transfer student.'' Hitoshi addressed his class. ''You can come in now.''

 _''Better appease the peanut gallery. I just hope that I am ready,"_ Jamir prepared to head into the fray blind. Opening the door, he was first greeted by the warm smile of his uncle, always something for him to root for, then he looked around. . .and saw complete and total strangers. Also, semi-something to root for. . .if he could know why. In any case, the strange looks he were receiving did nothing to deter him; besides, it would be the same 'his eyes look dead.' or 'Is he a foreigner?' Things like that upset him a tad, but he did not show it.

Feeling the comforting, but firm grip Hitoshi had on his nephew calmed his worries in a instant. The room itself was simple. ceramic white tiled floors. Traditional wooden desks and a large viewpoint from the three windows the left of the room.

''Now, class; this is who I was just talking about; our transfer. He does not like speaking much and asked if I may do so on his behalf. Now,'' he began to write his name in kanji on the whiteboard. ''is Himura Jamir. He may look a bit. . .interesting to some of you, but that is because unlike most of you; he is a 3rd year.''

 _''He's a 3rd year?''_

 _''I thought something was off about him.''_

 _''You mean besides his. . .you know, skin color?''_

''I am aware of your snarky comments, students; I have the hearing of a dog; so I suggest you shut up.'' Hitoshi said, stopping all further conversations. ''As I said, he is a 3rd year and while normally we don't do this, Jamir's condition here is special so I hope you can get along with him.''

''Why is he so special?'' a random student asked.

''The answer to that is relatively simple; there are some issues in his life which I will say nor will he if you pester him about it. The jist of it is that he has a problem, which me being his uncle have done my best to rectify.''

''Sensi!~'' a boy's voice rang out. ''You mean by blood?''

''Yes, Issei; why would I lie about something as sacred and special as family? Anyways, as some of you can tell, he does not like talking much, so don't feel offended if he doesn't respond when you talk to him or if he ever tries to have a conversation with you. Just for a point of reference, he likes reading, cooking, playing computer games and. . .'' Hitoshi trailed off as Jamir took in that name.

 _''Issei, huh?''_ Jamir looked to the boy mentioned. He was a boy of average height; with light brown eyes full of, what looked to be lecherous thoughts from the dopey smile on his face ogling a few of the girls in the classroom. With short, brown hair; the notion that this kid asked about him was beyond any thought he would have to chose to think about. However, he did notice how his uniform was slightly altered as his own. He worn a pair of sneakers opposed to the dress shoes and unbuttoned his white shirt, wearing a red shirt underneath.

''Well, that was a brief introduction, but as my nephew has repeatedly told me, he has no want or need to make friends. So please abide by his wishes.''

''Hai, Sensi!''

''Now, onto today. Your seat will be right next to Issei. Raise your hand, Issei.'' Hitoshi opened his textbook and waited.

 _''Time to make an impression, hopefully not a bad one.''_ Jamir went to go sit down in the first row, sixth seat from the back, next to the windows with Issei on his right. Sitting down in the chair, it felt rustic, and cold. As if nobody had ever sat here before. That almost unnerved him. This would be his school for who knows how long?

''Hey there. I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou.'' a hand was extended in Jamir's general direction.

''Nice to meet you; mind if I call you Himura-Kun?'' Looking over, he got a better look at some of his features. His face seemed to express resolve and determination, but also has years of growing in terms of his maturity. However, the scared face he showed was merely the result of how his eyes looked back at him.

 _''Holy crap!''_ Issei cursed. _''This guy looks so freaking dead!''_ Issei, however was taught not judge based on, well anything. His parents sure drilled that, among other things into his head. No matter, beside the guy has that kinda 'badass without trying' personality without having to do any one thing. Now what would he say?

''. . .'' Jamir looked at Issei for the longest time with a blank look.

''U-Uh, is there something on my face?''

''. . .Hi. . .'' was the only word he said before turning over to stare at the window.

 _''What a weird kid. He barely said anything. Didn't even answer my question.''_ Issei chose to focus back on his work.

 _''What a curious boy.''_ Jamir hummed. _''He, besides the girls is the first person who actually had the guts to speak to me. That is a new thing. I may have to keep an eye on him."_

Casting that to the side, Jamir looked over at the window to admire the school's architecture while listening to his uncle talk about something with computers.

''Alright class, like on Friday, we'll be getting back on Codecademy to further learn how to make our own websites. When I left off, we were discussing how to use HTML to compose links on your website. You just do the following. . .''

 _''Mom, dad; I hope you know what exactly you're doing by sending me here. . .because I sure as hell do not have one clue why.''_


	5. Child And Devil

While Issei Hyoudou was regarded as mostly as cocky, determined, and a part of the Perverted Trio; that was not to say he is without any accepting or valid qualities about him. Quite the opposite, in fact. He is the type of friend anyone who is in a pinch would be a valuable asset to have no matter the issue. Caring, sympathetic, and striving to do his best in any endeavor he takes on. Yet, he was facing his biggest challenge of all-time. Making the situation around him less. . awkward. To give a more clear example, he attempted to make a friend with the only person he possibly could know who desired the opposite with a fierce passion.

Sitting in his last class with Mr. Himura, he currently struggled to type away at his school-issued latop for his assignment. It wasn't hard, not at all; what was difficult was watching Jamir just idly stare out the window, looking to be holding a maelstrom of thoughts in his head. Why should he care? Issei did not necessarily have a specific reason as to why. If anything, he felt compelled to help out.

 _''I. . just can't wrap my head around why he's acting all mute. It has to be hard having no friends here, well he never did initiate_ _ **any**_ _conversation with any other student in the school. Hell, he talks to his uncle more than anyone!''_ Issei had a baffling time understanding the teen's resolve at being a blank slate. _''Maybe I should just give up on trying to being nice to him, it's not like he would even notice me doing that, so what do I lose?''_

Meh, this would all work itself out, or at least he hoped so. Plus, it has only been a week with Jamir's being at Kouh, so making friends would take time.

Transitioning over to the window for a second, a swelling feeling of boredom swept past the teen's body as he continued to stare at the same position of the school; the small enclosed gazebo that faced the archery club on the diagonal, providing a side view as the arrows flew from the bows. Magnificent, potted plants lined the railing around the banister, basking in the setting sun's light. Songbirds perched upon stoops as they constructed a symphony of songs that accented the peaceful tranquility outside.

It was a once in a lifetime euphoria feeling.

However, Jamir's full attention was not solely focused on the scene before him. No, the current issue was how he took into account the efforts his, well. . he would use the term classmate considering the situation, not to say the subtle 'hints' Issei displayed to him was not **not** readable as a book.

He just chose not to respond, as that was the least of his issues.

 _''Perhaps I should entertain his idea, if only to stop his pointless advances.''_ the teen huffed. _''But, it is not like I will actually befriend him, just simple misdirection,"_ his plan was decided. For the sake of his and everyone else's sanity for the long run. Going through the motions of his master plan, a faint vibration in his pocket alerted him otherwise. It was a message from his friends, labeled; K.A.A.K.S., each representing each individual girl.

It read as follows:

 _''Hey, Jamir; we're just checking up on you. How's you first week been? We still miss you! . . .Have you been doing okay? You need to come home!''_

It always brought a smile to his face on how spasmodic the girls often acted out of context even when in the most relaxing of times. Some things never change, regardless of who it is.

 **Brrrrrrrrrring!**

But, nonetheless, he would have to dwell on this later. Class was dismissed for the day.

* * *

 **Nearby…**

''So, where do you think our little bug is?'' a child's voice asked.

''Has to be around here somewhere, Azazel-Sama said he would be here, so be alert,'' a voice laced with silk dryly commented. As they observed the school from the above, swarms of students exit out in bulk, carefully watching out with a keen eye for anything or one not normal. For the first few minutes, the same sight of students talking, play fighting, and hanging around was part of the description for this stake-out.

''Ugh, this is taking forever!~''

''Calm yourself Mittelt, the key word with this is patience; besides, it has only been 3 minutes, so relax.''

For the most part, nothing Azazel discussed with the pair had yet to be wrong.

''Well, how long do we have to. . wait. I think we may have our little mouse.'' Mittelt smirked, casting a look to the one whom has had the Governor of the Fallen Angels on his P's and Q's. Everything was there, from the brown, lifeless eyes down to the detached emotion displayed even as he walked over to retrieve his bike. ''Looks just like how boss-man described him to be, which is like so weird, am I right?''

''Yes, but still; I fail to see the significance of how one little boy could almost cause the extinction of our species and the deaths of so many mortals. Is this really who we have to observe?''

''Mmmm.'' Mittelt hummed in contemplation. ''. . Maybe not, if he can dodge this!'' she conjured a pink light spear, poising it to be thrown.

''Don't! We were given specific orders to observe, not engage!'' Kalawarner moved just in time to stop the bite-sized girl. ''We need not compromise ourselves this early.''

''Are you suggesting we just sit back and watch like a bunch of foot soldiers? We can take the bastard easily, bring him back to the boss, and be done before the day ends!''

''Not yet, we have to do this strategically, the time to move in has to sync with Raynare and Dohnaseek has to be very accurate, lest we risk the mission.''

''Oh my God, then when do we strike on the little pansy?!''

''About 2 days from now, at this time. Surely, you can hold out until then.''

* * *

''Home at last,'' Jamir cheered a silent victory for himself. ''For some reason, today seemed more draining then ever.''

He couldn't wait to embrace the soft covers of his bed and read a good book he ever was engrossed in reading; The Gregor Chronicles. A book and its likes he sought out comfort for in place of the real world. Heading into the kitchen, the fridge first called his name as he thought back on his conversation with himself. He, by no means meant any disrespect towards Hyoudou-Kun, but he just did not see the value of having friends besides the ones of which he the most comfortable with. And yet he could help but shake yet another swelling feeling of. . being violated throughout the entirety of his day.

His raid of the fridge for food was cut short by his phone ringing.

Picking it up, the caller I.D. showed to be his mother, Akari. Picking up the phone, he answered to hear a overjoyed voice nearly burst his eardrums.

''Miru-Kun!~'' his mother sounded absolutely ecstatic to talk to her son after a few days of no contact.

''How's school?''

After recovering from the initial shock, Jamir confirmed he was not deaf by rubbing his ears and hearing a pop. ''I am fine, mother,'' Jamir took a seat on the couch in his living room. ''How have you and father been? Any. . news on what 'situation' is happening back at home?'' he cleared his throat after an awkward silence on the other end, almost convincing him he was hung up on. Then he heard something. It was barely a sound, but was able to pick up on it after fully focusing. The sound was a sigh. Out of disappointment, a rare thing to witness only unless the problem was grave.

''Mother. Is everything all right?'' Jamir asked in a almost pleading manner. Here is a case of one of the few things he has ever shown concern to almost break composure for.

''I'm afraid not,'' his mother responded. ''There are more complications that just may have this whole problem go even farther then we may think. But before getting into that, I have to ask: has anything happened that was out of the ordinary? Even the smallest detail would be a big help.''

''Well,'' Jamir begun to remember anything he had considered not normal during his past week of being in this new place for a few seconds, searching for a response that would be of use. Nothing immediate came to mind, then he began to backtrack to his conversation regarding Issei-Kun. ''I have felt as if I was being watched at more than one point.''

''When?'' Akari asked, her voice pn the verge of cracking.

''Only a few times: For once, today when I went to get my bike after getting out for school and another time the Friday that I left. Why?''

. . .

''Mother?''

. . .

''Mother?'' Jamir asked, his voice picking up. ''M-mother?'' had something happened? ''MAMA!''

''I'm here, Miru-Kun. . .I got the message. And I have to cut this short. For now, just listen to what your uncle Hitoshi tells you to. Hopefully, we can have this all rectified in due time. But, you have no need to-''

''Wait!'' Jamir interrupted. ''I still have no idea of what is happening. Are we being targeted for something I could have done?''

The sound of a hushed conversation in the background was thought of more secrets not being told. This was becoming a bad trend that he intended to break. A dull slam and grunt later, a new voice spoke in the phone.

''Son,'' Kenzou said, wear and tear present in his voice. ''We want to tell you, really we do; but it would only hurt you even more. In due time, it will make sense and you'll thank us, but for now the only thing you can do to help is stay under the radar as we told you.''

''But for what?'' Jamir almost spoke in a yelling manner. ''How can I stay out of a gun's cross hairs if I do not have a basic idea of where it could be?''

The phone was disconnected after that.

''Hello? Hello?!''

He tried again and again to dial back his parents, but he received voice-mail with every try. He began to speculate and over-think very simple possibilities. Whatever the issue is, Jamir certainly had a difficult time wrapping his head around why he would be left out for this when he could very well be the origin of a problem his parents would have to quell for him. That idea alone worried him. Putting his worries aside, he had a better thought, one that could possibly answer his yearning question. Bur first, he would have to talk to his uncle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an abandoned church. . .**

Chipped mosaic tiles reflected the moonlight on the matted carpeted floor. A brief chill swept throughout the halls, long forgotten. A feeling of dread was present.

''. . .So what did you find out?'' a angered voice asked.

''It was him, just as Azazel-Sama said. . .and we make our move on Friday.''


	6. A Quiet Place

As the quiet, untouched halls of the apartment failed to stick out betwixt its fellow buildings, what did was the sun; slowly illuminating the darkened skies with light and hope for the day to come. A heavy presence was coated over like a virus over a dirtied wound, left to fester and corrupt. The first, of many thoughts ran past Jamir's mind with his watching the sun rise, constituting another day. . .one he would be alone. Donning his uniform once again, he found some fervor knowing that this would be his first weekend alone in a new place. Most time, he would pass this by as if anything, but he had a bigger goal in mind. He had to talk to his uncle concerning the issue with his parents.

No matter what conclusion he came to, not even one could be fully backed up with evidence, a key concept Jamir believed in: he had to know. His parents never had to keep any secrets that would inevitably harm the family, much less him, so whatever this problem was certainly put the most stress on the teen almost to a hair-pulling, psychopathic fashion. Today seemed to be no different than most others, with the exception of a feeling he has experienced. . .one that he just recently came into contact with. Perhaps one that could be the central focus of why his parents are keeping him in the dark.

''I sure hope that uncle will be to provide the answers to what I seek, or I may just be out of options at this point.'' Jamir reluctantly picked up his phone, staring at the touch screen menu where his contact list was poised to call his uncle. This would be as hard as catching a long, poisonous arrow mid-flight. This would be a key portion of time where he has no room for error.

''Should I really be doing this?'' his voice trailed in the apartment, taking the silence around him as a longing question would be answered at its own time. ''. . .No, I have to do this. Whatever Mother and Father are not telling me has to include me, so why am I the odd one out? I understand their efforts at keeping me safe, but I feel more helpless than safe."

Holding his breath for a moment, the very world upon which he walked looked to offer him no conclusion. Fate was indeed, a cruel mistress who showed no favoritism even to her most resilient of children.

''Yes?'' a voice picked up after three rings.

Jamir could have sworn his heart stopped.

 _''Now what do I do? What do I do? This was a bad idea."_

''Jamir?'' Hitoshi asked. ''I know it's you since I have your caller I.D. My nephew, what is troubling you?''

''W-What makes you say that, uncle? I am just fine,'' the teen hoped the white lie would remain firm. ''Is calling to check on you such a crime?''

''Mmmm, yes and no. Is calling me a crime? No, not at all. But do I know what **is** afflicting you? Yes, and I have to say that the second you came, it has only gotten even worse.''

''Huh?''

''I'll be at a McDonald's nearby, I texted the address to your phone, so come quick after school; we have a lot to talk about.'' the phone disconnected, leaving Jamir to stare out in the distance at the sun which shine its brightest. Right in his eyes. The effect was instant.

* * *

 **Kouh Academy's Occult Research Club Room. . .**

Rias Gremory. The very name itself is known in almost every corner of the Underworld, Heaven, and to a degree in a pretty good portion of the world. She possessed a smart mind, a kind nature, a most voluptuous body most would die just to worship for their own eyes. Her aggressive, yet caring nature could be matched only by her strategic mind, which currently was hard at work formulating a plan against a person whom she known for a good portion of her early life. This was common occurrence whenever she had any free time to herself.

''It's your move, you know?'' a voice asked teasingly. ''Or are you giving me time to think a way out of your obvious trap?''

That comment unnerved her a tad. She was deep in contemplation over an important issue. She has a lot of responsibilities. Looking up from the glass chessboard on her beautiful cherrywood table, she responded in kind to the comment that caused her to raise an eyebrow. The club-room itself was majestic just from a quick glance. Velvet drapes hung on the walls, a pale marble floor reflected the ceiling. The room was decked out with aged old furniture that spoke years of its making.

''I am aware of that, Akeno.'' Rias smirked back to her queen. ''And, if anything with your opening your mouth has just given me an idea. Checkmate,'' she looked to her chessboard and moved her light-squared bishop.

''Aww~, no fair; I thought you wouldn't see past my plan,'' Rias's queen pouted. Akeno Himejima, a very beautiful, young woman, easily being compared to Rias's level of beauty and prestige. The small frown on her face did nothing more than accent the features of her violet eyes halfway closed. This was the 3rd game in a row she lost compared Rias's two. However, she noticed something was off about her friend. Like her mind wandered six different directions at once; never resting to consider just one possibility. . . .It once never dawned on the Gremory that she always shoulders the hardest burden as not to impose trouble upon her family. While a noble feat, it certainly was not suited for the easy-going, but the odds never seemed to go against her.

''What's the matter, Rias, cat got your tongue?''

''No, Akeno.'' Rias said, setting the board up again for another round of chess, ''I just couldn't help but think that during this past week, something felt. . .not right. It could just as well be a coincidence, but I had that dream. Again.''

Akeno's small smile faded the moment she heard the word dream. Her King was re-living a nightmare from so long ago, she was there both figuratively and literally. Going over and sitting beside Rias, her pain and suffering was evident by resting her head in her hands, her entire body shaking violently.

''It. . .happened,'' Rias groaned, her breathing become erratic and forced. ''A-Again~! I f-felt the same presence just as on that day!'' she rocked back and forth on the couch. ''I-It felt so real. . .and. . .t just won't stop!'' the Power Of Destruction began to coat her body in rage, slivers whipping wildly in the air. ''W-What should I-''

''Shh.'' Akeno embraced her in a tight hug, bringing her whines down to a mere sniffle. ''It's okay; I know exactly how bad that day was for you, but the best thing for you to do is take a break, relax; maybe you should talk your brother.'' Akeno watched as Rias regained her composure and walked over to the window, a longing look of depression on her face staring towards the school.

''Maybe. . .'' Rias sighed. Then she saw something that made her eyes widen a tad, but did not go unnoticed by her queen as she went to see the commotion.

''What is it?''

''That boy,'' Rias motioned to the sidewalk, where a boy passed the clubhouse, locking eyes with Rias for a brief moment.

''Oh, him? That's Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year. Why do you ask?'' Akeno wondered.

''. . .Nothing, just a feeling, that's all.'' the issue was dismissed. ''Shall we get back to our game?''

''Very well, but I will be certain to even the playing field this time.''

* * *

 **McDonald's. . .**

''So,'' Jamir took a seat on the comfortable swivel chair, tying his blazer around his waist. ''You wished to speak with me, uncle?'' he attempted to mask his worry and wonder by making an effort to poke around the desired topic. That was his first plan of action that he hoped would be a success the first time around.

''Yes, I did; and you should be aware at how adept I am at reading people,'' Hitoshi idly played with his fries. ''Almost like a book, so do us both a favor and get to the point, but then again: I already know what.''

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Jamir still believed for a moment he could fool his uncle without directly revealing the exact reason why he called. Yet, hearing that made him reconsider all his other backup plans which paled in comparison to his first mind. This was a serious issue that needs immediate addressing.

He had to play his uncle's game, for now at least.

''Very well, uncle. As I hope you are aware-''

''I am.'' Hitoshi took an idle bite of his fish sandwich, brushing off his white collared shirt for crumbs. ''Continue.''

Taking his silence as is, Jamir went to say: ''I have. . .well, you see the problem is-'' he stopped talking, facing down his uncle's signature eyes closed and wide smile grin, a telltale sign that he should hurry along, or there would be repercussions. Big time.

''Mmm?''

'' **Uncle,** '' Jamir spoke almost in a yelling voice. ''I need answers; my parents have kept me in the dark about an issue that I am certain I am the epicenter of,'' his voice began to break and quiver. ''I-I feel so helpless and. . .responsible!'' he protested loudly, causing what few patrons around the pair to look over in curiosity. ''I,'' he regained control of his voice. ''don't know what to do. . .'' his head slumped into his tray, slightly mushing his food.

Waiting for a response, a massive headache began to form at the way of not understanding anything at all.

''I just want to know. . .'' he whimpered helplessly, occasionally thumping his fist on the counter. ''. . .-P-Please,~'' his world almost felt like genuinely crying over a simple concept.

''At ease, my nephew. I understand your frustration at being blind in this new place, and it is fully called for.'' Jamir's pleas were calmed down a tad. ''If you wish to know, then look me in the eye and promise me you will hear me out, no matter how ludicrous it may sound.''

Looking up from his position, his uncle's voice held determination, a soft touch, but most of all, a firm demand.

''Do you promise to believe what I tell you, no matter what? I am not asking you this as your uncle, but more so asking as an adult.''

''I promise.'' Jamir stated with a small amount of confidence, his uncertainty overriding the natural sense of calmness. ''I want to. . . I have to know.''

Standing up, a small brown book, the size of a pocket dictionary was put on the table, a image of a golden clock gear enveloping a cross on the bottom as a scarlet chess piece, a King was suited on the left while an apple with some kind of fluid dripping off it towards the right. The book looked be through a few years in the wringer as the edges were chipped and worn out.

''This is The Book Of Time, Jamir,'' Hitoshi spoke solemnly, almost as if just thinking about the book itself made old, painful memories surface. ''And it has every single account of all major events pertaining to Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Before I go any further, I have to ask; do you at least know the basics of the Bible? About Samuel, Moses, the Crucifixion of Jesus, things of that nature?''

''Yes,'' he nodded.

''Good, then this will be a bit easier than I first imagined. Now onto your parents. . .they kept what I am about to tell you from you a secret for so long because they feared of not only what it would do to you, but also others around you. As I am aware, you have been feeling that you have been watched this past week, am I correct?''

A simple nod told him to go on with the topic.

''You have a keen sense of perception. . .that will serve you good. . .but I suppose just getting to the point is the only thing you will respond to, so here it is: Devils, Angels, and even Fallen Angels, those who have fallen out of grace with God. . .are indeed real.'' Hitoshi gave Jamir a moment to understand the information he just told his nephew for a minute or so, at least he hoped for a day or more to absorb what he had to explain for the full picture to be painted here. How would he, how could react to something of this caliber? He waited. . .and listened. And hear nor saw anything he deemed to be freaking out or disbelief, both of which he did not find a trace upon the teen's face in front of him.

After a few minutes of tense silence the thickness of steel, Jamir spoke, albeit with a patronizing tone to someone older than him.

''So. . .if what you say is indeed true, then tell me this; was the issue my parents discussed with me was involving those of whom you just talked about?''

That card was played a little too early, but the answer would be the same either way.

''I. . .am reluctant to tell you that, but. . .yes. They are indeed the center of your problem, and you have maybe even been watched by a few of them the few times you have felt eyes prying onto you from afar. Now, who exactly I cannot tell you as I have no idea who it could be. This town has its fair share of activity from all three factions, but I have, along with the aid of a few others have managed to keep the peace and destruction to a bare minimum, this is not to say doing so is a walk in the park.''

{Why?} Jamir asked, his voice soon turning to rage. {Why did they not tell me? I could have-}

''Done nothing about it.'' Hitoshi bluntly stated.''What could you do? Hunt down those promising harm upon you? No, that is not even a fraction of what is within your grasp.'' he spat, not at Jamir, but at his statement of that he could 'handle' the situation before him.

It almost sickened him.

''Your parents want the best for you, Jamir. . .and that does entail keeping you in the dark unless we risk 'that' day all over again."

''But what are you talking about exactly? I only remember small fragments of 'that day'!'' Jamir raised his voice. ''What happened on that day, and why do I not know?!''

'' **THAT WAS ON PURPOSE, FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY BOY!** '' the restaurant began to rumble and shake from the vibrations of his voice.

''U-Um, sir?" a worker hesitatingly asked. ''I-''

''We were just leaving,'' Hitoshi gathered his stuff, preparing to storm off. ''I already knew what you would ask, how you would ask it and more so why. . .so I will offer you this last little crumb,'' he walked away, stopping just short of his nephew's ear. ''We are just protecting you from yourself, Jamir. You. . .are not mentally ready to comprehend the answers to the question you seek. . .There has to be a catalyst in place first to avoid any complications and unless you can find one, we will not be telling you what occurred on that day until you do. Since you asked this question, I have a very attentive mind, so I say this last bit with love; do not be afraid to follow your instincts to the fullest or else you will have a bigger wound than you can ever imagine.'' the door opened and closed, leaving Jamir by himself.

''. . .I already have one. . .'' he whispered, clutching his chest with so much raw pain as he ignored the looks of curiosity from the other patrons. ''I already. . .SNIFF! h-have one.~''

* * *

 **Down The Street. . .**

Hitoshi was fuming as he marched down the block with a smug frown on his face. What he told his nephew, he certainly hoped for a different reaction, one that would force him to play his trump card, which he hoped would send Jamir over the edge, but he still did what he had to do and it. . .worked! A lot better than he would have thought. While telling a white lie to his favorite (and only) nephew urked him, he realized that it was needed and was for the best for everyone. Turning his head to confirm he was not being watched or followed, he turned into a small bakery and sat in a booth, he brought out his phone and dialed a contact.

It picked up after one ring.

''Yes?''

''Hey, sis: it's me,'' Hitoshi groaned when he had to think about what just happened.

''How did it go?'' Akari asked.

''. . .Just as we expected. Any idea of who **it** might be?''

''No, not yet.'' Kenzou's voice came into the call. ''But how did he take it?''

''Well, naturally; he wanted to confirm, so I pushed his hand about how he couldn't have done anything in the event he knew who was targeting him and even about the catalyst, ''

''So, what's the next plan of action?'' Kenzou asked.

''As we discussed beforehand; tail and keep an eye on him. But whatever you do, do not intervene unless the situation is dire. . .Miru- has to do this on his own if he is to move forward,'' Akari's voice sounded for nothing to faze her statement.

''And what of you two?'' Hitoshi wondered,

tapping his shoes against the floor.

''We'll have to have a talk. . .with Azazel and how stupid he must be sending his little dogs after my boy and think he can get away with it!'' Kenzou bellowed, his voice slightly going out the phone.

''So, does Azazel even know who Jamir is?" Hitoshi wondered for the pair's answer.

''No, we managed keep it a secret from him all these years,'' Akari said, sighing. ''But how much longer, we're not sure.''

Then an important question was asked by the uncle.

''But are you certain you wish to do this to him? For him to grow?''

''It is the only way. Before long, the seal will not protect him from himself; he must find a way, and soon. So watch over him as he does this, as his uncle,'' Kenzou pleaded.

Smirking, Hitoshi simply leaned back into his booth and stated his claim.

''I'll keep my eye on the boy. . .he will be in good hands.''

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy. . .**

Issei Hyoudou was experiencing a multitude of feelings; confusion, excitement, more confusion, hope, and most of all; a wave of perversion wash across him at the many possibilities he had in front of him. It would seem he was blessed by God himself with this chance and he intended not to mess it up. He possessed the power of 10 men, the intellect of a Grandmaster Chess prodigy and the killer moves of a player in his prime.

The topic in question? A date. Simple.

He was asked out by a girl, a very cute one at that. Yuuma Amano, a shy, reserved girl went to the sometimes(always)perverted, arrogant and highly blunt teen a few days ago, asking him on a date. He, of course accepted and is now on his way to his first venture in mind: a bakery first, where they would share a parfait, go to the carnival and play some games, catch a quick scary flick which provided opportunities for snuggling and comfort during the more fearful portions, then a share a kiss in the park; a perfect day envisioned.

''Are you ready to have the best night of your life, Yuuma?'' Issei asked the smaller girl, encasing his hand in hers with a comforting grip.

''Yea, let's go.''

* * *

 **Meanwhile. . .**

Jamir trudged down the streets, a wandering look upon his face. Thinking back to what his uncle mentioned, the very nature of the conversation told him something. More specifically, it was the talk he had with his uncle regarding the issue of his parents. It hurt to know that somebody so close to him ever want to hurt him by keeping something so important that could very be a result of a bad choice made in the past. A low thrumming in his mind tried to convince him otherwise, but was later fought off as he sought to finish the errands for the week.

''No matter what he says, I know uncle has to be hiding some information from me. He could not have the caliber to just leave a conversation half-finished,'' a huff of pent up dissatisfaction left his mouth.

''However, this issue will not go unnoticed whilst having the ability to change it lies on my very fingertips.''

As he walked down the streets, he only had one thought for the day; buy his weekly groceries. It amazed, as well to a degree scared the teen that by himself, he could clear out an entire pantry, fridge and freezer in the span of only four days. Then again, he reconsidered thinking back how his parents raised him and made the easy, but sad connection instantly.

As the sun slowly began to sink past the horizon to pave the way and give the moon it's slow, graceful attention for the nighttime, Jamir felt a chill suddenly run down his spine, as if someone poured a bucket of sludge on his body, making him stop instantly and look around where he where he currently stood on the corner of the street, leading towards a walkway leading to a park on the hill a few feet away. Then he caught a glimpse of something he wish he hadn't.

Issei Hyoudou. . .and some other girl from school whose name he had yet to figure out in front of the fountain of the park.

And yet, they looked to be talking about something he would have deemed important, or at least whatever it was being discussed between the pair. What would he do? Not only are they in the line of sight of to where seeing him would be as easy as seeing a flamingo among swans. A depressing energy was present in the air, almost causing the teen to choke and question his every thought, but was sooner fought off as he continued to formulate a plan of slipping by the pair swiftly and unnoticed. Perhaps he could just go past them without any problems.

 _''For once, let my talent of being barely noticed be put to good use,''_ Jamir pondered, idly making his way forward.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _''Huh, it actually worked. One point for me.''_ a silent victory was chanted as he managed to not be discovered like some secret agent spy gathering intelligence on a crime syndicate or major conspiracy plot to rob the world of its precious resources. In hindsight, he should have just went for it instead of fabricating plans that would be more suited for a rescue mission. Seriously, what was up with him today? First the talk from his uncle, finding out that Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels and the like are as real as day and now this.

If only he had a camera to capture his face at each juncture, but even so: his face would be the same emotionless, blank an uncaring stare he has grown to know. Nonetheless, he had business to take care of.

And yet, he felt as if there was a type of growing feeling that would have prompted him to stop and consider the few of many possible outcomes of the couple's date. A thought popped into his mind on the topic of how happy the pair looked to be reaching the conclusion of their day together. The calm wind, peaceful atmosphere, and sounds of laughter brought him back to home where his parents would exude those feelings in bulk which brought him to a better state of mind. It never went without saying that his own emotions showed as they would normally do, bare and cryptic. The day soon began to come to a close for the teen as he soon exited the supermarket, with bags upon numerous bags of food lined on either arm.

A testament to his strength showed as the the produce looked to resemble that of a small boulder each, Jamir's arms looked to be barely working up the effort to support them.

 _''I guess today was not all that bad,''_ Jamir thought, walking down the street, the sounds of slight mushing and crushing telling him of the presence of his groceries. _''But, the big issue pecking away at my mind has to be that talk with uncle. . .so many questions, very little time and no answers to why I was sent here.''_ Shuffling down the street with a calm patience, the sky only containing faint wisps of the day's sun, being followed by a cool breeze in the air.

Yet, Jamir could not help but feel a restlessness within it. But another present feeling was the dead silence, as if all activity ceased at his appearing.

Meh, he could care less.

Beginning to walk a little faster home, Jamir crossed over to a kid's playground, breathing a sigh of relief, he set the bags down on a bench and took a little extra time contemplating what he would do when it came to everything around him. All the day's events, his thoughts, feelings and realizations bearing down on him like a static shock; quick and precise.

''What am I going to do?'' he asked outwardly, hoping for an answer. And the interesting thing was. . . he received one.

''Perhaps you should ask what you can do at this current juncture in time, boy,'' a harsh voice sounded from behind, causing Jamir to tense his muscles and slowly stand up.

''I gotta admit,'' a second voice, seeming to be childlike in nature sounded astounded. ''You must really be a standout of the puzzle to invest all our time into you.''

 _''A second person? Best clear up any confusion.''_

Turning around slowly, Jamir leveled his eyes on two people, both obviously female. The one closest to him, who looked to be a bit shorter than him smirked with her hand on her hip. A buxom woman with long, navy blue hair stood proudly, a portion of her hair obscuring her right eye. Her uncovered eye was a deep brown, almost mirror to his own stated with intense curiosity.

However, the nature of her clothing reminded him of a prostitute. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

''Do you find something interesting?'' came the woman's question as cold as ice.

Then there was the other some distance behind her; completely different in every way. First off, she was shorter, coming up to about the other woman's elbow. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top, dividing her twin tail hair. Her gazing blue eyes stared back at the teen disgustedly.

''And you are?. . .'' Jamir asked cautiously, eyeing the pair with intrigue.

''Our names are of no concern to you, boy; we merely just wish to confirm something with you,'' the taller one spoke softly with a small smile. ''if that is not too much trouble,'' she flaunted her chest tantalizingly, hoping to catch the poor sap off guard.

One thought ran through the teen's mind. One he has been forced, time and time again to say.

''. . .Huh?''

''Oh, come on; forget the foreplay and let's just bring him in!'' the smaller one complained. ''You think Raynare is having a stellar time occupying that Hyoudou moron?''

This sure seemed like these two certainly. . .wait. Hyoudou-? Friends of his perhaps? But what do they want with him?

''Are you perhaps, acquaintances of Hyoudou?'' Jamir asked, slowly backing away.

''Yes,'' the smaller girl responded, smirking. ''I guess you could say that, he wanted us to bring you somewhere to. . .discuss some things.'' she said as if she would keel over and barf.

''I think I will pass. . .I am sure Hyoudou- is busy doing whatever it is he does, so you can just inform him that-''

''I think either you misheard my friend here or she did not explain herself enough,'' the taller woman interrupted. ''Either come with us willingly or we will force you if needed.''

That statement itself nearly forced a vein to burst in the teen's head at the mention of **force.** Being careful to analyze the current stances of the two, the next thing came as a surprise. From the backs of the women sprouted each a pair of midnight black wings, modeled in the sense of Angel wings with feathers breezing in the air full of prideful, yet somewhat tainted, dark desires.

Almost reminiscent of. . .a Fallen Angel, one of the entities mentioned by Jamir's uncle, Hitoshi.

Wait, this is who he mentioned in the **literal** sense?

''I can understand one thing, if any,'' Jamir narrowed his eyes, taking off his blazer and tie. ''You two. . .certainly do seem to stubborn in what I said. . .I. Am. **Fine** ,'' he got into his signature martial arts stance, both of his arms positioned horizontal to his body with his palms facing up, left foot to the ground fully extended as his right slightly bent at an angle.

''This boy actually thinks he can take us on?'' the smaller one laughed, holding her hand out, a bright pink light suddenly forming what looked be a pink spear with a curved off hook portion. ''This I want to see.'' she pointed it in one hand to Jamir.

''This should be mildly interesting.'' the taller one's hand was enveloped in a pale yellow light, a pale gold pear contorted into a diamond shaped spear on four sides extending to the top while the bottom bore inward grooves. ''Let's see what you can do.''

3\. . .

Every muscle in his body relaxed, waiting to be used to the fullest.

2\. . .

The women began to angle their weapons menacingly, smiling sadistically.

1\. . .

All sound began to muffle in his ears. He was ready. He was calculating. But most of all. . .

His mind was running rampant.

''Dodge this!'' both weapons were thrown at the same time with vigor, zooming in a straight line for Jamir who simply, and very quickly Butterfly-kicked out of harm's way, scraping by the spears by a hair's width.

 _''Fast!''_ Jamir commented in mid-air, landing swiftly on his feet only to perform the same move again and take cover behind a slide.

Thack!

. . .

Jamir turned to see the spears easily pierce the metal and come in close proximity to his face, but not before he noticed the spears began to hiss and disintegrate from contacting smoke trails emanating from his body.

Looking down at his body, he looked to see The White Fire involuntarily acting as a shield.

''Oh, little maggot, little maggot!~ Come out, come out, wherever you are!~'' what sounded like the child's voice teased. Contemplating the obvious ruse, he quickly uncovered a small pack of gum he stashed in his pocket and tossed it in the air.

The sound of a tree being struck told of the attacker's accuracy seeing the gum pack embedded in the tree a few feet away from him by a pink light spear. Using this a opportunity, he dashed on his toes, paying no mind to the close sounds of spears contacting the ground where his feet were a second ago.

''Hold still!'' the taller one complained.

Growling, Jamir forced himself to run faster towards the pair, but not before passing by his bench and grabbing his blazer and tie, swiftly putting his jacket back on. Zigzagging towards the pair, The White Fire certainly performed its job deflecting/or instantly shattering the spears.

''What the-''

''How is he-''

Their rants were cut short by a small plume of sand obstructing their vision long enough for Jamir to land a quick two jab combination to the Lolita girl's stomach and a backhand to the taller woman's temple, pushing both back to their knees.

''O-O-Ouch.~'' the younger girl clutched her tummy, trembling. ''That r-really hurt, you bastard.''

''You vile snake!'' the business woman held her head, summoning another pale gold spear.

''Take this!'' she hurled it halfheartedly to which it met the same fate as the others.

''Tch.'' Jamir scoffed as he looked upon the pair writhing in pain which further backed the conclusion that the pair focuses more on long-range which Jamir with the advantage in close quarters, but disadvantage since they have wings that they could possibly fly with.

''Don't get cocky, boy!'' the pair took flight, hurling their light spears with renowned determination, Jamir zig-zagging his way dodging the weapons, attempting to find a way to turn the tide of battle.

 _''These girls are certainly becoming a little too serious for my taste,''_ Jamir swiftly dodged a spear aimed for his head. _''However, I have no time for this,''_ he devised a plan he hoped would work.

''Why won't you just come here?!'' the young girl whined.

 _''I may just oblige you, child.''_ the teen ran up the slide, jumping off just in time to catch both of his assailants feet and slam them to the ground with a painful grunt.

''Are you quite done?'' Jamir asked, lightly panting. ''I did try my best to warn you, but it looks like your arrogance led to your swift takedown.''

''Shut your mouth, what do you know?'' the taller one asked.

''Only that your hand to hand fighting abilities are practically non-existent, or am I incorrect?'' he cracked a small smile to which the pair hung their heads low.

''. . .Did. . .did you not even think this through?'' he titled his head in a inquisitive manner.

''SHUT UP!'' the pair yelled back.

''Riddle me this,'' Jamir idly stretched his muscles. ''Did Hyoudou actually put you up to this or did you lie just to get to me?''

''Actually, if you must know, w-why not check on your friend, I-I'm sure Raynare has already gutted him,'' the lolita groaned.

Jamir froze, contemplating the statement before hand that involved. . .Hyoudou!

So he did what he thought was best; he ran.

''Hey, get back here!'' the pair stood on their feet and soared after the teen as he sped towards the park, once again narrowly dodging the spears being thrown at him.

He only had one thought of importance; help when it is needed.

Normally, he would pay this no mind, but he suddenly felt an obligation to assist knowing that his problem could subsequently harm another person whom he barely knows and that would be on his conscience for some time. Pushing his legs to the maximum capacity, Jamir soon came back to the park he passed by and dashed up the stairs, hoping with every fiber of his being that nothing bad occurred.

''Hyoudou!'' Jamir yelled outside of his normal stoic voice, sounding like a panicked child lost in a big city. ''Hyoudou-!'' he called again, listening to the beat of his heart at the interval of quiet.

Then the sight before him caused him to gasp.

Crimson.

A color that Jamir, more or less have had the not-so pleasant experience to know over the years. The smell of iron and sweat was present in the air along with a feeling of dread.

Blood. . .that much was certain.

It slowly pooled out on the cobblestone ground, reaching the teen's boots.

The flutter of wings behind him did little to distract him from observing the sight before him. Issei was hunched over on the ground, writhing in pain and coughing up blood, violently shivering underneath the feet of a woman who looked to resemble the other Fallen, only more provocative.

''I can't believe you actually thought this date actually was fun!'' the woman cackled to Issei, waving what looked to be a purple bolt of lighting around his head lazily. ''But, if you'll wait a second, I can properly kill you after I deal with our company,'' she turned around and faced Jamir with a maniacal look.

The first thing he noticed was her beauty past the sadistic smile. Her clothing also looked to be that of a dominatrix, consisting of blackstrap-like objects which looked be leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. The glare in her violet eyes bore a curious vibe to her body language.

Flipping back her long black hair with a flourish, she spoke.

''And you must be the little Pyromancer we heard about, causing so much turmoil for the higher-ups, I still find a bit hard to believe one little boy has that kind of mettle.'' she smiled as Jamir observed the other two Fallen standing a few feet behind the boy with their weapons at the ready.

''And you. . .'' Jamir slowly drawled. ''must be friends of these two,'' he jabbed a thumb behind him to the Fallen behind him. ''am I wrong?''

''I find that to be none of your concern, but I guess you can have the answer. . .yes.''

''A-And,'' smoke trails began to appear on his body. ''Is that Hyoudou-?'' he pointed to the downed boy.

A nod.

''What do you want with us?'' he began to shake uncontrollably. ''Who are you?''

''He. . .hehehehhahahahahahhahahha! Oh my goodness, you must really think you're in any position to ask us?'' the she noticed the serious look in his eyes; the burning passion that demanded answers. The force behind it made Raynare quiver internally, and was not lost on Kalawarner and Mittelt.

 _''Am I a-actually afraid of this h-human? Impossible! A mere human is inferior to us Fallen Angels!''_

''If you m-must know, your friend here need only blame God for putting a Sacred Gear inside of him. I almost find it amusing how it easily he fell for my trap. . .and my charms.'' she silently cursed herself for slipping up. ''And as for you; you happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, killing the wrong people and pissing off the person. But to answer your other question. . .we are Fallen Angels, plain and simple. And seeing as you're going to die just like Lover Boy over here, it can't hurt to know the names of who killed you,'' Raynare boasted. ''I am Raynare, the one in the Loli outfit is Mittelt and the Business-type woman is Kalawarner.''

Hearing what he wanted, Jamir nearly lost control at hearing the Fallen speak of ending Hyoudou-'s life so easily. Yes, sure he has some colorful tendencies, does about C+ work in a few of his classes and is labeled a B-Class pervert, he did not deserve to have his life designated at less than that of a worm! That. . .that was the mindset somebody like Gin possessed towards Jamir before he changed.

The very notion made him want to slit his own throat.

The blood in his veins began to literally boil, his bones soon following. His breathing increased, forming thickets of smoke with each exhale. His normally emotionless eyes had rage of a savage Lion, paralyzing all who would be foolish to look. The smoke around his body formed a thin protective layer around him, a slight dull tint adding to hsi uniform as the sun long disappeared, allowing the moon to slowly creep its way into the sky, perforating the town with darkness. Lastly, Jamir released a pent-up growl that at the speed of sound, pushing back specks of dirt, rock and invoking fear into the pair of Fallen Angels.

{Is that so?''} he walked forwards, making Raynare step back. {Well, then I would suggest you blame God as well,''} he cast a faint glance to Hyoudou's direction. Then he focused.

''f-for what?'' Mittelt asked mockingly, though in retrospect, she was ready to soil herself. ''M-Making the wittle baby angry?''

''I think w-we should fall back for now,'' Kalawarner had trouble holding her weapon. ''He looks-''

''Oh, please!'' Mittelt interrupted. ''What can he do that-''

{Rah!}a massive wave of hot, condensed air pushed the trio on their feet. When they managed to regain their bearings, the teen slammed his fists together, a dull echo following soon after.

''Well, don't just stand there!" Raynare barked, conjuring her weapon. ''Kill him!'' she hurled her weapon with anger, hoping to nail the bastard in the chest and wipe the smug look off his face. Instead, the smoke around him launched quicker than a blink of the eye, enveloping the Fallen's spear as quick as it came, only for it to rapidly travel back to its owner, striking her in the left wing.

''Ahh! You bastard!'' Raynare massaged her wing with a free hand. ''All at once!'' she hurled her spear again, as did Mittelt and Kalawarner at the same time, all aiming for Jamir.

 _{Fools.}_ Jamir thought. _{I will make you all pay!}_ he spread both of his hands out and spun in one complete circle, enveloping the incoming projectiles and throwing them back violently to the intended recipients. Using this as a chance, he sped forward, landing a solid blow on Raynare's mid-section that sent her sprawling back, hitting the fountain with a crack.

''Stay away from Lady Raynare, you maggot!"' a new voice called, swooping in with a Light Spear formed in the fashion of blue serrated waves. Briefly directing his attention to the sky, Jamir faintly made out a man. As he got closer, more of his features were more pronounced. His face looked to be that of a middle-aged man, present with short dark hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The time between processing the new arrival as well once again redirecting Mittelt's Light spear to almost blinding speeds was almost second nature.

 **Squelch! Thud! Splash!**

A few feet away from Jamir's feet lay the downed figure who began to gurgle and choke and his own blood at his feet. The throw was dead-on accurate to his neck.

''Dohnaseek!'' Raynare yelled, going over to his body in attempt to check on his well-being. ''You bastard! I ought to-''

{Ought to what, Fallen Angel?} Jamir asked, his eyes glazing over. {Your cohorts obviously were ill-informed of the art of deception.} the smoke trails around him began to falter, whipping around violently. {You all held blind confidence, arrogance and malice in the face of a unknown opponent. Just like this poor sap here,} he gestured to Dohnaseek. {His foolishness got him killed in less than the blink of an eye. You would do well to fall back now, you have no way to-Grk!} he suddenly collapsed onto one knee, coughing up blood followed by a wicked sense of vertigo. Breathing heavily, Jamir's body finally caught up with the aftereffects of battle, his muscles ached with the force of a mountain, he took the time to observe the slightly ragged state of his clothes and realization that he left his groceries behind!

A dog or cat might pass by and eat them! Or even worse; poor people and other wanderers!

''Well, it looks as if the dog's bark worn out before his bite,'' Kalawarner commented, holding her left shoulder tightly that was steadily leaking blood.

''Yea,'' Mittelt slowly limped over, paying the stinging pain of sand in the cut in her leg no mind. ''What was that about 'blind confidence'?''

Growling underneath his labored breath, Jamir felt a twinge of annoyance build up at the mention of the tables turning. He had one last card up his proverbial sleeve, but he needed to have an opportunity, and based on the way the trio of Fallen are gleaming down on him is hindering his plan. Is this how he is going to die? By the hands of entities he thought were myth, but right in front of him? The irony of the situation is beginning to-

''Huh?'' Raynare asked, looking behind her to see a bright red light, almost blinding envelop Issei before a large circle with engravings appeared in the air.

 _''What is that?''_ Jamir pondered, covering his eyes.

A massive surge of energy rocketed from the circle, striking the Fallen Angels, forcing a miniature explosion that sent them collectively skidding into a tree.

''I would not do that if I were you,'' a woman's voice called, commanding and fearless. ''Unless you wish to end up like your fallen comrade. . .'' the light began to die down, revealing three figures. One was short, shorter than Jamir, but a bit taller than the Lolita Fallen Angel. She wore Jamir's school's uniform. Her pale gold eyes into his stoically, as the rest of her emotionless doll face followed suit. A small breeze of wind blew her shoulder length white hair around peacefully.

The second person was at about Jamir's height, with the same uniform on. With her eyes closed and hands in front of her body, the first thing he noticed the long black hair that looked to reach the ground, even though it was tied up into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. He may have been a pervert like his mother or Shino, he could tell this woman was well-endowed compared to the smaller girls almost board like chest.

And there was the last one. She looked to be the leader of the three and looked to be a bit shorter. Crimson red hair, reaching to her thighs portrayed a wild, savage look of fierceness. The look in her green-bluish eyes were steeled over with determination and calculating ability. The last thing noted was her endowments, looking to be the 3rd biggest he would ever set his eyes on. Her extended hand surged with energy as she looked to barely getting started.

''Gremory!'' Kalawarner growled. ''Raynare, we need to fall back and regroup!''

Finding that the numbers looked to be against her, the Fallen reluctantly agreed.

''You best count yourself lucky, boy! Next time we see you, you will die!'' she brought out a green crystal and slammed it to the ground, the pair literally evaporating and dispersing from view.

''Hyoudou-!'' Jamir rushed over the moment they left, hoping to to check on his classmate's condition.

''H-Him-mura?~'' Issei hacked up blood, his voice sounding void of life. ''W-Why a-re you. . .here?''

''Never mind that.'' he propped up Issei's head on his legs. ''We must get you to a hospital urgently. before you bleed to death.''

''He. . .hehehe,'' Issei chuckled. ''K-kinda. . .already doing that.~'' his entire body felt cold as ice. ''I-I won't be needing that. . .there's no **COUGH!** time.~''

''No, nonononono! Do not quit on me Hyoudou-!'' Jamir shook him. ''I refuse to let you die like this!''

''T-Too late. . .but I-I need to a-ask you one last thing.''

''Anything.''

''Are we. . .friends?'' he managed to look Jamir in the eyes long enough to make his widen. What kind type of question is that?! Friends? At this conjuncture in time? He. . .he had an answer.

''. . .Of course we are. We may not have talked to each other at all, but I do consider you a friend since you were the first person who ever talked to me in the hopes of trying to be my f-friend. So yes, we are friends, we can even be the best of friends if you want. Just don't. . .leave," tears began to leave his eyes.

''G-Good, that m~makes me happy. . .'' was the last thing Issei said before going silent and still.

''Hyoudou? Hyoudou?!. . .Issei!'' Jamir shouted. ''Wake up! Come on, please wake up! . . .Please wake up. . .'' he sobbed a river of tears, the sound of his heart not beating doing little to help. Then, amidst the pain and suffering spoke a voice. The same voice he heard before the Fallen Angels left called. Gremory, was it?

''I can bring him back.''


	7. The Revival

_**Grand Auburn Hotel, Top Floor.**_

A heavy, skin-tingling slap echoed.

 **Wham!**

"A-Azazel-Sama, please.~" a voice begged, sobbing and sniffling present. "We tried to-"

" **Silence**!" the entire floor rumbled and shook, various pieces of furniture and alcohol bottles toppling and breaking. "Would you like to explain why, plus how you managed to not only disobey my orders, but engaged 'Pyromancer' and lost!"

The Fallen Angel Governor was extremely pissed.

First off, his plans to gather more information about said Pyromaniac backfired unlike nothing ever before, his apparently 'top, devoted followers' fought, lost, battered, wounded and even one was killed in action.

Second, any sliver of stealth immediately died upon that happening.

As that was not enough, contact with Rias Gremory was sure to fall back with her or his followers knowing about the other's plan to stake out the same quarry.

Now, he had to deal with three, incompetent, delirious Fallen whom were in no mood to be scolded.

"So, Raynare. Mind telling me why your disobedience occurred in the first place?" Azazel wondered, idly squeezing his stress ball.

"It wasn't my fault!" Raynare cursed, clutching her wing. "I was busy seducing the Hyoudou kid when-" she gestured to Kalawarner and Mittelt. "-they showed up with the Pyromancer, so I acted accordingly." she grimaced, defeated at how one boy caused so much of a problem for 4 Fallen, to end killing one of them.

"Is that true?" Ruriko asked, casting a icy glance to the two mentioned, both cowering almost immediately.

"It was Mittelt, she insisted that we just go for it since she was skeptical of that he could be the boy who caused The Day Of The Black Sun." Kalawarner said, ignoring the pair of eyes beaming at her. "I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen."

". . .So you let a child tell you what to do?"

"Hey!" Mittelt stood, wincing from the long cut on her leg. "A child to you all I may be, but I did the grown up thing and took charge!" she pouted, folding her arms.

. . .

It shocked The Governor about how stupid she was at times.

"Thanks to you, all of you; we have to leave the rest in Rias Gremory's hands, lest she is anymore curious about our intentions." Ruriko stepped forward. "Hopefully, she can pick up the pieces of where you all messed up."

"But-"

"No buts!" Ruriko shut the Fallen up. "Since he has made contact with Rias-Sama, perhaps she would have better luck confirming our theory."

"Let us hope that your right, Ru." Azazel groaned.

 **Brrrrring!** The phone rung.

"Hello?" Azazel answered, ready to blow a vein.

He regretted it 5 seconds later.

" _ **You son of a-**_ "

 _Meanwhile. . ._

Life has been repeatedly argued that after Death claims a soul, that is the end. No reincarnation, no Heaven or Hell for those of no belief.

When the God one does or does not worships enacts the one thing unthinkable, who do they turn to?

Jamir still contemplated the question.

In his case, he never really held a firm realization of a higher power, seeing as should one exist, it would not have given him, his family, and now even a brand new friend of his grief.

What is more worse: Making a new friend only for them to die in front of your eyes or: Having the inclination that you caused the gruesome death?

He could not tell either apart.

Issei Hyoudou was the only male friend Jamir ever had the pleasure to know for his entire life, seeing as nobody else has been the closest to he is besides his uncle.

And now, he was taken from the world and best friend. It infuriated him.

Until a way showed itself.

 _"I can bring him back."_ the thought remained fresh in his mind, attempting to play God. . .is a serious gamble that he could neither agree nor disagree with.

Yet, if a way existed for Issei-Kun to be revived as some kind of zombie, the teen was not certain he'd want it to occur.

What is a teenager to do?

Right before all this, his uncle Hitoshi told him, in rather vague detail that Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and even God. . .are real. He scoffed at first glance, but soon believed it to be true when not a few hours later, he was attacked.

Irony: Always lurking, always listening.

Now, he was faced with a choice.

Stepping out of the other side of the magical circle revealed the interior of a old clubroom, complete with beautifully positioned oakwood furniture with velvet trim with brown painted walls. Abstract paintings hung on the walls. Long maroon drapes blocked out the night with candles providing light.

On the couch to his right sat a boy who looked to shorter than Jamir sat in his school's uniform, except the blazer was gone. With a slim build, a almost child like face with sea blue eyes looked back into his brown eyes with curiosity.

Yet, the one thing that peeked his interest the least was the mole on his lower right eye. The most was him sharpening a sword on a whetstone.

A voice alerted him. "This way, quickly." the source of the voice was of one of Jamir's classmates, Gremory, he believed it was.

Bringing the complete and cold body of Issei over to the long end table splattered in blood further made the consequence of his actions that more clear.

From the pants up to his face, Jamir was bathed in his friend's dried blood, giving him the appearance of a serial killer, but that didn't make it easier for him.

"Who were those people?" Jamir asked, setting a hand to Issei's chest to feel a heartbeat. "What did they want Issei for? . . .And me, what did I-he do to deserve this?" his calm nature remained firm. Though, on the inside, he was torn unlike nothing before.

"Those were Fallen. Bad people." the doll-sized girl replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Surprised you could last that long on your own."

". . .Uhh, . . .thanks?" the comment was difficult to tell from a insult to a half hearted compliment. Among other things. . .

"So. . .you. . .are?" Jamir asked, raising a eyebrow when she walked up to him, holding out a strawberry Pocky stick. "Wha-"

"Eat it." she firmly demanded. Both eyebrow raised.

"I never share my sweets, but it looks like you need it more than me..this one time. Eat it, then I'll tell you my name."

His mouth watered at the sight of something edible. Taking a bite of the wafer stick, it held a sweet, chocolaty flavor that rejuvenated his slight fatigue. It really hit the spot as it left a lip-smacking aftertaste.

"I'm Koneko. Koneko Toujou, a 1st year. Is it good?" she asked, her golden eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Mh-hmm. . .I'm Jamir." he mumbled. Then he turned back to Issei's corpse.

"So how bad is it?"

"We can bring him back, if you were curious. There is nothing to worry about." the girl with the long black hair replied with her eyes closed. "And I am Akeno Himejima, a 3rd year." she bowed. "And the boy over there is Kiba Yuuto."

"Greetings." Kiba nodded.

Walking back over to his friend, a large, red magic circle appeared underneath Issei's body with magical runes, brimming with energy.

"And over there is the President of our club, Rias Gremory." Akeno gestured to her opening a small black box, revealing white chess pieces. Taking out a Pawn, she looked to Jamir.

"This is a harmless process that will reincarnate Issei into a Devil. . .you are aware of what that means, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, how does something that even work? Reincarnation?" a frown on Jamir's face urged Rias to continue.

"Well, in a way I can make this simple-" she put the pawn on Issei's chest, though she felt a growing uncomfortable vibe from the stoic teen. "-is that there are levels or ranks to Devil kind. Low-class, Middle-class, and High-class. The Devil Faction originally consisted of 72 pillars of mostly pure-bloods, yet in the last few millennia, that number has been downsized so that most are half-blood, half-breed or reincarnated. Any questions?" Rias asked, though on the inside, her mind warped back and forth between discerning threats from allies. Sure, the boy in her opinion is a little rough around the edges, but at the same time, she had to be wary.

"Not really, besides of Issei's well-being. So, why the chess pieces, is something supposed to happen?" Jamir observed the pawn tactfully.

"Huh. That is strange; why isn't it working?" Rias wondered. "I thought I had did everything right. . ."

"Maybe he needs more than one, President." Akeno chimed in, looking to Issei's body then looking at Jamir before responding. "A minor snag, my little kouhai.~"

"Junior, actually Akeno-San. Same as you." the answer came as a surprise.

"I wasn't talking about school, in terms of that: We know. But since you seem to posses some magical ability, to **me**. . .you're my kouhai in that field."

"I. . .never mind. Can you please just bring my. . .f-friend back?" Jamir begged, clasping his hands together.

"Very well. Why not have a seat with Kiba and Koneko, you look tired. And Koneko, do you mind sharing some more of your snacks with Jamir?"

"Mmm?" Koneko muttered, a peach bun making it hard to speak. On the table laid an array of multiple snack foods for the eyes to see seemingly out of nowhere. "Only if he promises to buy me more."

"O. . .Okay." he took a seat on the couch, almost sinking into the smooth, comforting material as his fatigue from running almost two marathons slowly vanishing. Ugh, this was supposed that a simple day for a even simpler teenager, not running for his life and certainly not possibly aiding in causing a death. He just wanted answers to what afflicted him since arriving to this strange town.

In doing so has led to a major headache. He wanted nothing more than to recede into himself like normal.

The Pawn on Issei's blood-covered chest glowed a dim red alongside several others. Clearing her throat, Rias began to chant.

"In the name of the family of Gremory, I call upon you to be revived as a Devil of my house. Be reborn into service under my peerage!" a brilliant light shone, making it almost impossible to see before receding.

"Is. . .he?. . ." Jamir asked, barely touching the chocolate honey bun in his lap, part of the treat half eaten.

"Dead? No. Issei has a pulse, come feel his heart." Rias gestured. Walking over, the breath in the teen's throat hitched as if on the verge of death himself. With a shaky hand, he listened intensely and heard. . .

 **Thump!.. Thump!.. Thump!. . . Thump!..**

 **"** Issei? Are you awake?" He shook his friend. "Come on, wake up." multiple attempts of shaking him were almost believed to be false when a harsh cough made him stop.

"He'll be fine, but he needs to rest." Akeno said, calming down the mind frantic teen.

"Thank you." he breathed out an almost impossible breath, more happy that he could let his delusions of having a wrongful death on his hands. "How could I ever repay you?" then another more important question surfaced. "And how did you know that Issei was in danger?"

"Because-" Rias uncovered a thin, tan piece of paper with a image of a magic circle. "He used a contract seal to summon me. You see, for Devils to gain power and status, one way to do that is by completing favors from humans. For Issei, he would have to serve out his end of the contract by being in my peerage."

"And what is that?" Jamir asked.

"A collection of Devils underneath a household of a Master with Evil pieces as the catalyst." Akeno explained, smiling. "Mostly High rank Devils only get them, but some Middle class have been known to get their own." Jamir looked confused, but none the less agreed. Mildly contemplating the matter, Rias looked to shed some light on his confusion.

"I know that all of what is happening around you is a bit too much at once," she laid her hand on his shoulder, a firm grip present. "And I also know that you must have a million questions, and we can answer them only if you can keep quiet about that the fact Devils exist." Jamir narrowed his eyes to which he noticed Rias's hand shaking a tad. "It would not be in ordinary people's interest to know about what they can't handle."

At that time, a thought formed the teen was certain would work.

"Only if you give me your word that you will answer my questions. . .and swear that you will do your best to protect and guide Issei into his new life as a _Devil."_ Jamir had almost choked on that word in particular. "Do that, Ms. Rias Gremory and you have a deal." he held a hand out to shake.

"I. . ." a worm of some type slithered it's way into her throat. Why? Why did she feel so uncomfortable around the boy, why is every muscle in her body screaming for her to escape? It never dawned on her the sheer lack of emotion, not to mention those lifeless. . .brown eyes on his.

For the first time, in a long time, Rias Gremory was scared of a person.

"I give you my word." she returned to the gesture. "Issei will be just fine, given the adjustment will take some time, but he should get through with his new friend by his side. Akeno, conjure up a circle to take Jamir home and-"

"I will be fine, Gremory-San. I can find my own way home, but not before making another stop to the grocery store." he huffed. "Let us pick this up tomorrow?"

"Agreed. But know that I will questions of my own. Until tomorrow." She smirked.

Paying one last look to his friend, Jamir walked home, sighing in relief that this day is over. Maybe his life can retain some normality after all this.

 _A Seconds Later. . ._

"Grrk!" Rias collapsed on the ground on both her knees, violently clutching her headache riddled skull.

"President!" everyone shouted, concerned. "Are you okay?" Akeno asked, drawing back after touching her shoulder.

It was ice cold, almost dead.

"Nooooooo. . ." Rias whispered, lips quivering, a blanket of sweat making her appearance clammy. Her breaths came in ragged, snot filled exhales. Her dilated eyes consistently moved around. "I-Its h-ha~open. . .ing~ a-again.~"

"President, are you okay?" Koneko asked, holding out her peach bun for Rias to eat. "Hunger pains?"

"I'm afraid not, Koneko." Akeno said, rubbing Rias's back. "She's living through a bad nightmare, it'll be a minute before she responds to any of us. Shh, Rias, shh. . .it's going to be okay.."

"Do you think it has something to do with Himura-Kun?" Kiba wondered, frowning.

"I can't be entirely sure, but-"

" **Sniff! Sniff!** " Koneko scrunched her nose at a weird, tangy smell in the air followed by a fwissing noise. "Present just soiled herself. Again."

"I'll get the mop." Kiba announced.

"And me the air freshener," Koneko finished off the rest of her treat, pouting the whole time.

"And I'll be right right here besides you, soiled panties and all." Akeno hummed a sweet theme that began to calm down the stream of tears, though she felt slightly embarrassed that her friend has such a naturally weak bladder. That got all underneath her good shoes.


	8. Second Chance

_Morning, 7:30 A.M._

Being chased by killer winged women was not something easy for **normal** people to forget. And, on top of that, killing someone also has a effect to linger for the weak-minded.

Once again, Jamir was faced with waking up, alone.

No noise, only quiet.

"Ugh. . ." He groaned, particularly drained from last night. In order of magnitude from lest interesting to pretty damn important went from losing his groceries for the week all the way to inadvertently causing the death of a classmate.

To only further add fuel to the fire, previously that day, Jamir talked with his uncle, trying to find answers if he was being followed which turned out to be truth.

But, also finding out that Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels are real also put the damper on his mood.

It would have consumed him to mere shreds of what little of a human he could consciously defer himself to.

It appeared that Lady Luck understood more of Jamir's plight as Issei was spared, though by one of the beings he held a firm disbelief in.

And a few of his classmates, too as if that was not enough.

The sun beamed with energy, slowly worming its way to Jamir's room. A once cold feeling was replaced by warmness, providing life into the apartment piece by piece. He was once faced with looking at the darkened gray walls, simple dresser to his left and the wood of the top bunk bed where duffle bag of his clothes laid.

Jamir sighed, crawling out of his bed, bare feet touching the cold floor. Today would certainly be most fortuitous day in which the lingering condition of Issei mattered to Jamir.

"I only hope that that Gremory and her allies speak the truth in upholding Issei's safety and guiding him into the life of a. . . _Devil_ ," Jamir put particular emphasis on the last word. It was a strange word to say, especially since he never believed of things of that nature. "I only hope that Issei is all right," Jamir donned his clothing, which consisted of a black beater over a black and white checkered long sleeve button up shirt, tan cargo shorts and wooden sandals with white socks.

Taking care to style his fauxhawk, Jamir readied himself to seek out the fruits of Rias Gremory's promise.

 _Kouh Academy, 7:45 A.M._

Issei Hyoudou was supposed to be dead.

At least, that's what he thought when breathed out his final words to Himura. The last thing he remembered was him telling his new friend not to be stricken with sadness at his passing, for there was nothing to be done about it. In all, Issei. . .was contempt with dying.

But, he was not on the verge of death.

Issei felt more drained than brain-dead. A lush feeling spread throughout his body, providing him with comfort. His closed eyes shifted back and forth as the cool air nipped at his face and chest. Issei's body was heavy, but warm.

Huh. . .his pillow. . .really felt soft, hot. . .and squishy. And it had two stiff bumps.

"Ugh. . ." Issei groaned, wincing at the cream ceiling of his room as his eyes opened.

Wait. Cream? His ceiling wasn't cream.

"Mmmm. . ." Issei heard a voice stir next to him. "Good morning, Issei."

Issei was met with the sight of a woman with luscious red hair, blue-green eyes, and a caring smile. Yet, the most surprising thing was the fact that she was completely naked.

"Did you sleep well?" The woman asked.

"What the fuc-Mmmmph!" Issei began to yell, only to be stopped by her hand covering his mouth.

"Issei, calm down," The woman said. "You are obviously distressed, but you need to gain a clear head. You need to calm down, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Issei nodded. She then removed her hand.

"Do you promise to not yell out?"

"Mmm." Issei nodded again. "So. . .who are you? And how am I still-"

"Alive?" The woman asked. "That would be thanks to me. My name is Rias Gremory and I am your master."

"Wait, what?" Issei titled his head in shock. "What do you mean by 'Master'?"

"Exactly what I meant." Rias smiled. "I am your Master, as I brought you back to life as a Devil under my peerage," Rias laid her head on her leg. "Am I going too fast for you?"

"No, I follow so far," Issei murmured, unsure of his level of sanity. "But, a Devil? Why. . .me?" Issei asked, scratching his chin. "Wasn't I supposed to be dead?"

"No." Rias said simply. "You. . .were too valuable to let die. Plus, I also did this since you used the Contract Seal, but there was also another reason why I did bring you back. Or rather, someone," Rias slightly cringed.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"Our classmate at school, Jamir."

 _"Himura?"_ Issei thought. "Really?" Then Issei contemplated what happened the previous night, or whenever his death happened.

 _Flashback. . ._

' _Are. . .we. . .-_ _ **Cough!**_ - _friends?'_

 _'Ofcourse we are friends. We can even be the best of friends, Issei. . .just don't. . .leave me!_

 _Flashback End. . ._

"Oh, yeah. . ." Issei remembered his death at the fake hands of his supposed date, Yuuma. "Wait, what about Himura? Is. . .he-"

"He's okay, it was thanks to him fighting off the Fallen Angels that your condition didn't get any worse." Rias said. "He must truly be a determined friend since he made me promise to keep you safe," Issei felt a spark of warmness from Rias's touch.

"I. . .can't be so sure about that; I mean, he barely said a word on his first day in class. He just. . .looked so. . ."

"Dead. . ." Rias whispered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" Rias stuttered. "Anyways, at any rate, you must be scared and confused. But I need you to trust me. I can answer all your questions, but we need to do it at school; so get dressed," Rias hopped off his bed, modestly covering herself as she put her clothes back on.

"O-okay. But Rias-"

"Call me President." Rias demanded.

"-I have a question: why were naked in bed?" Issei asked, gaining a chuckle from Rias.

"It was necessary to help your wounds heal, plus that's how I sleep."

 _Occult Research Clubroom, 7:55 A.M._

Jamir walked into the old schoolhouse building, paying attention to detail of the beautifully crafted wood and floor moldings, accenting the dark purple drapes that hung over the three windows leading to the door where the club truly dwelled.

A stale, yet urgent air was present.

Jamir stood idle for a moment, thinking. He was conflicted, no different than the day he arrived here, last week.

Not even accustomed to the layout of the land, and. . .he couldn't put a finger on it. His parents suddenly went radio silent over the weekend, insisting that it was business Jamir would have no idea of what to do anything about it. Even his uncle Hitoshi was not giving him any insight.

Jamir was on his own.

Pushing the door open, he was met with the same sight as last night, only it was occupied by Koneko, Akeno and Kiba.

"Good morning, my little Khouhai.~" Akeno greeted, nodding in Jamir's direction. He returned the gesture and nodded.

Walking over to the couch and sitting down, Kiba looked at Jamir and smiled.

"Morning, Himura," Kiba held his hand out to shake. Jamir hummed a stoic response and firmly shook Kiba's hand, causing him slightly wince as he must not have expected Jamir to have a strong handshake.

"Quite the grip there, Himura-Kun." Kiba chuckled.

Closing his eyes for a second, Jamir exhaled a well-needed breath and counted to 10. That was his fallback plan he was overwhelmed. The ticking of the clock behind him provided a base to go upon.

Then, he felt a small hand poking his cheek. Cracking a eye open, it was revealed that Koneko was the culprit, holding a peach bun out for him to eat, the same lifeless look in his eyes reflected back in hers.

"Senpai, morning," Koneko greeted, taking a seat next to him. "Sleep good?"

"Mmmph." Jamir nodded, demolishing half the treat in her hand, leaving Koneko to finish the rest. In all, he was calm at the moment, but miffed.

After a minute of Kiba cleaning his sword, Akeno making tea and Koneko feeding Jamir and herself treats, he spoke.

"Where is Rias Gremory. . .and Issei?"

"They should be almost-"

"Here." A voice interrupted. "Thank you for making our guest feel welcome."

Craning his head ever so slightly, the source revealed itself to be Rias Gremory herself in the flesh, with Issei in tow.

"I see you keep your promises," Jamir said, getting up to look Rias in the eyes. But. . .he sensed something in her eyes as they shifted back and forth nervously. It was a trace of something back on Rainbow Island, but what?

"I-I said that I would bring Issei back, and that is what I did," Rias clenched her teeth behind her confident smirk. It took everything in her power to not lash out and lose control of her bodily fluids. Again. It was a Herculean task, but she stood firm, her heart racing and hands sweaty. "I also see you can be on time. You must w-want to talk to Issei after all that happened, so why not do it outside?" Rias pushed the pair outside. Before Jamir spoke, he could feel his shirt damp from Rias's trembling hands.

"Take all the time you need.~" Rias fake chuckled, a crazed look in her eyes.

Before he could offer a rebuttal, Jamir was met with the door in his face.

"Was that-"

"Weird? Yeah." Issei finished for Jamir. "So. . .we should talk."

"Agreed. No doubt that this will be a tad. . .-"

"Awkward? Scary? Surreal? Highly unlikely?"

"I would peg the first option, but all of the above sounds like the best course of action," Jamir said, walking towards the exit.


	9. Impressions(Not a chapter but important)

Hey, guys, I was just wondering what you guys think of The Black Sun so far. And for the next chapter, it will be a few days, so please be patient.


	10. Initiation

Grand Auburn Hotel; One Month Later.

Raynare walked out of the elevator with a tense gait. A month has passed since the dealing of the Pyromancer humiliating her and her underlings, and doing away with poor Dohaseek. She vowed to gain revenge, wherever it might lie in snuffing out this bother of a flame.

But, down inside, if she knew anything, it would be the fear that was evoked from one little boy. A child, even! Fallen Angels were said to be the mightiest of the 3 factions, and yet her skin grew pale at the thought of facing him again.

"Damn it!" Raynare cursed, throwing a small glass against the wall, its shattering prompting Azazel to speak.

"Quiet down out there!" He yelled. "Can't I conduct a plan in freaking peace?!"

Shrinking a bit to possibly avoid his wrath, Raynare walked over to Kalawarner and Mittelt, both having various bandages around them. Seeing Kalawarner struggle with looking at a piece of paper, sweat coming off her forehead and her lips quivering told Raynare she was trying, try being the keyword, to read.

"Trying again with that poem, huh?" Raynare cocked an eyebrow. Flipping her hair back, she sat down, looking at the poem; it was only 5 lines, and she barely got through the first sentence.

"This is really hard, ok?" Kalawarner frowned, rubbing her temples. "They make old dialect so hard to read."

"This is a 3rd grade poem." Raynare said, tapping the paper.

"And it's in old dialect," Kalawarner huffed, pulling at her hair. "This is difficult.~"

"This is modern English, Kala."

"It really is hard!"

Raynare patted her friend's head, walking over to see Mittelt pick lint off her black bow.

"No, you're just illiterate. And what about you, Pint-Size? Still nursing that cut on your leg?" Raynare held her focus on seeing that the two of them were doing as well as possible.

They would need to be if they were to stand a proper chance of facing the Pyromancer again, only the joke would be on him. Before, the four of them went in a little too over-confident, but now things changed. They knew not to make the same mistake twice. Fallen Angels were very persuasive, and worming out the weakness of the boy would be a breeze.

"So, Raynare," Mittelt raised a brow when her friend did the same. " Are we going to stand around or are we going to avenge our friend?"

Scoffing, Raynare stared out out the window, watching the early sun rise to its highest point in the sky. She struggled to find a concrete answer.

Her body shook with each passing second, the small chains jingling as lf crying. Her left wing still ached from her own spear puncturing it. Occasionally, it would twitch and lock up at the worst of times. Her breathing peaked in and out, causing her to clench her forehead at the thought of giving an answer.

. . .Was she really certain that the three of them could get revenge without dying?

"Of course we are," Raynare held her arm, her lips lying to her friend. "We'll see to this bug being squashed if it's the last thing we do."

Mittelt wanted to believe Raynare, but she knew better. Maybe it was the false hope or the humiliation giving her the strength to say something, but it would certainly be for naught if one or all of them were to die. Dohnaseek was their friend, and more than that, a Fallen Angel.

"Yea." Mittelt breathed out after a long pause. "We will."

The only sounds now were the very subtle humming of Raynare and the occasional crunk of paper from Kalawarner picking up her paper and trying to decipher the simplicity of the text, and the ever-present tapping of keys on a computer keyboard from the next room.

After a while, Azazel emerged from the other room, looking positively spent and also upset, though that was to be expected, given the recent events. It was a miracle that it did not cause death, to him or someone else.

"Well, now. I think that, aside from losing the countless nights of much-deserved sleep and enjoying my hobbies," Azael mostly said to himself. "I may have made a breakthrough in the case of our little nuisance."

Raynare tensed, then turned to her leader. "You mean you know his name?"

If only it were that easy.

"No. I've done all that I can, and either anyone who had a clue is either dead or never knew of him. But what I did find out is the Gremory girl has Issei Hyoudou under her peerage now, and if what you told me about him rushing to his side as he bled out, then the answer lies in the details."

"What? How?" Mittelt asked in a condescending tone. "You think he's just gonna tell us? If it wasn't for Raynare helping us out, either Gremory or The Pyromancer would have tried and killed us and Dohnaseek. And we can't just march into the school without starting something, so-"

A hand silenced her. The Governor didn't particularly like doing this, but to get answers and to personally put the nail in the coffin without Odin, Michael, and especially Sirzechs and Rias finding out, he would.

'As a team, they said,' Azazel thought. 'Well, as a team of just me, I'm going to do this so you won't to. . .then they'll see why.'

"This is where being the boss has perks. With every businessman or woman, there lies an agenda of what they want. In this case, having an agenda like mine often gives me a hand in what most would consider bottom tier things. I have two contacts who may be willing to give us exactly what we need," Azazel chuckled, walking to the elevator. "And now it's their move."

Meanwhile. . .

Like clockwork, Jamir walked out of his last hour class, bidding goodbye to his uncle before he journeyed to the Occult Research Club to check on Issei. He soon grew accustomed to taking an extra 30 minutes out of his day to talk for a few and then head back home.

He sighed, taking in the fact that he barely managed to finish an awfully difficult Japanese math assessment. He never cared much for the quadratic formula, even in a different language. But, he began to notice a trend whenever he walked into the clubroom.

Akeno would greet him, always in the same spot, unmoving with that smile on her face. Kiba would give a nod, which Jamir took to giving him a strong handshake. Koneko would offer him treats, though gradually he wouldn't have to keep buying replacements, as she altogether didn't mind. Then he would greet Issei and make sure he was alright.

. . .And Rias would always frown away from him. Most times, she could hide it somewhat well, and others, everyone but him and Issei would question why as the others carried on.

"Better get this over with," Jamir walked a little more quickly. "This initiation of his sounds important."

Walking down the cobblestone pathway to the ORC, lined with benches and trees on either side, Jamir brushed past a man, more specifically, a man of the local church. Though Devils and Angels and the sort gave him a different perception of things. The man bumped against a bench, almost falling over if not for his quick reflexes.

"Apologies, Father," Jamir bowed slightly. "I was lost in thought."

Giving a deep-throated chuckle, the man dusted his black robes off.

"No harm done. However," the lanky man fixed his chain, pulling a bit of his shiny white hair out of it, mirth shining in his red eyes. ''I really must be going. Ta!"

"I guess. . .he was ok?" Jamir questioned himself, trying to make a effort to talk more. He would say that within the span of this past month, he has improved some. At least he refrains from sighing outwardly whenever he spoke to someone. But, no matter how he looked at it, he was making. . .friends. And though he loathe to admit it, he held some enjoyment. It was different from then it was with the girls, it was less substance to him, which he looked at it as a better chance to make this friendship better.

Walking up the stairs, he took in the world around him, the sun slowly beginning to sink underneath the horizon. The surrounding trees provided a sense of wonder as the leaves slowly picked up. As he walked forward, he began to take a note of the building in front of him, and how desperate it seemed to be for repairs as he proceeded inside.

. . .But he couldn't help but feel a vibe. . .from that man.

* * *

Issei's Pov. . .

To me, today was no different a day then since when I first became a Devil. To be honest, it doesn't feel all that bad, I just need to avoid churches and saying God's name-Grrk! . . .

''Issei, are you ok?'' Akeno asked me, peeking over the corner as I sat on the couch, looking across the table to see Kiba reading a book, completely ignoring me suffering as he just polished that sword of his. And Koneko was off somewhere getting some spreadsheets for Rias.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I smiled dumbly, though it didn't really hurt like that. I had too many things on my mind, like getting used to that I'm technically dead in the eyes of some. But I had to be given this new life for a reason, and one thing is to build my harem of super sexy ladies!

If things were like I read up, I should get 20 smokin' babes at least. And I'll show my friends that I am King and they can suck it for not believing in me. It'll be a long road, but this is something only I can do.

. . .But why do I feel. . .worried? I mean, The world is a big place, even bigger with me finding out about the different factions, and I got Himura wrapped up into this, with maybe no way out.

"Everything ok, Issei?" Kiba asked, frowning and setting his sword on the table. "You don't look so chipper like you usually do."

"Not really." I said, chewing my bottom lip and hanging my head low. "I don't really think I'm cut out for this. I mean, it's been a month, and I haven't really been a big help to you guys. If anything, I've been more of a burden."

Kiba got up and walked to my side, sitting down. I wasn't meaning to look, but I could tell he held a deeper meaning than what he was getting ready to say, so I listened.

"You're anything but a burden, Issei. Rias would be a fool if she just saw you for your power. You give her something that not even Akeno is able recently, and they've be friends since. . .well, ever really," Kiba chuckled, never once breaking his stare with me. "We all were where you are in a sense, but trust me when I say; you're doing things. You just have yet to realize it, and maybe Himura can help you figure that out."

Huh, I guess. . .I never thought about it like that. It kinda makes sense but I just don't feel like I do anything, or at least enough. Huuawh, this is crap I don't like to deal with, and I know my parents don't give enough of a crap to do anything either.

Just maybe. . .

"Thanks, Kiba; I didn't really know if I could come talk to you. But it looks like it," I chuckled. "I won't try and make it a habit though."

"Really?" Kiba questioned. "I actually liked talking; you're pretty interesting plus you should, but not just with me. We all are here for each other. Even Koneko. . . So cheer up, Himura should be here any second."

"Right." I said, looking to see the club door open and Himura walk in. "Let's do this."

Jamir walked inside for what's felt like a year, but he knew better. Issei looked up and approached him, a half smile on his face.

"Hey, man. You doing ok?" Issei asked as the pair shook hands.

"Somewhat," he replied, a small rise in his lips indicated something of amusement. "I did take a bit of a difficult exam though." Then he turned to Kiba. "So what is this initiation of his?"

"It's not really a initiation per say, we're just trying to see if he can handle dealing with Stray Devils,'' Akeno emerged from the back. "Me and Rias think it's time to for him to see how Devils work in other fields besides completing favors for humans in exchange for power."

Jamir frowned at the information but for a different reason. He saw no connection as from his perspective, it had nothing to do with him. But, if anything his parents and the girls told him, he needed to put a little more effort into seeming interesting.

It would not be that easy however.

"So where does this leave me? I am not a Devil, so I fail to see why-"

"It's because you're one of us now, Himura. You've been here pretty much every day since Issei died, and well," Akeno chuckled a bit awkwardly at how much he was here. "That basically makes you a part of the club, more or less. And true you may not be a Devil, you do show some power of your own that I personally wish to see."

"Is that right?" Jamir asked.

"It is." Jamir heard Rias speak as she emerged from the back of the clubroom. ''And while it has been only a month or so since Issei became a Devil, but the time for change never really is given a grace period.''

''And so, Issei is about to train to be come a full-fledged Devil,'' Akeno began to gesture, bringing a magic circle to life against the window. ''We received reports that a Stray has been wandering about in a abandoned building after killing her master, and since this within the scope of Rias's influence, it's up to us to put a stop to it,'' Akeno smiled, making Jamir frown. ''The sooner we do this is the better for all of us.''

Rias looked at Issei and then to Jamir.

''Jamir, I won't ask you to do this if you don't want to, but as I've been pestered about it from Issei to at least get your opinion on going if you wish,'' Rias spoke, looking at Issei from the side as he chuckled a bit. ''But I also agree with Akeno when she says that she would like to see what it is that you really can do, also when we take into account what happened when Issei died.''

Jamir walked over, looking at Issei as he got up as well and walked over to him. ''Are you sure you want me to come with you, Issei? I wouldn't mind staying behind.''

''Heck yea, man!"' Issei exclaimed, thumping Jamir's chest with the back of his hand. ''Not to say that everyone else is very nice, but it'd be better with you tagging along. You're part of the club now, so we both might be a part of it so you can bail me out of the trouble I am more than likely to get in, am I right?"

''Right. . .'' Jamir said back, wondering how far that would go in terms in a statement. ''Friends stick together, right?''

''Always. No doubt. It's ride or die,'' Issei held his hand out for a fist bump. ''To friends.''

''To friends,'' Jamir returned it. ''To friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I thought I should let you know that The Black Sun is going to be updated soon, and for those who have been patiently waiting, I apologize for making you wait. There should be a chapter by hopefully Wednesday or Thursday.


	12. Bound By Time

''Damn you, Gremory!'' the stray Devil, Viser winced as Akeno stuck her with lightning. ''I will have my revenge!''

''I think not!"' Rias exclaimed, signaling Kiba to attack next. "You're dealing with the family of Gremory, and defeat is not something we are known for!''

''Take this!'' Kiba dashed forward and jumped, striking Viser's human body, slicing off her arm as she lashed out, biting the air where he was before he vanished.

''Huh? How are you this fast?'' Viser backed away, stricken with fear.

 **SLASH!** Viser's gigantic clawed hands were cut and fell to the floor with a thud. Kiba smirked as he reappeared, slinging the blood off of his sword. ''I am a Knight, after all, you should have expected this level of skill from me,'' Kiba's eyes glinted with a bit of confidence.

''You can all go to hell!"' Viser charged forward blindly, targeting Koneko as she stood unmoving at her thunderous footsteps.

''Hey, look out Koneko!~'' Issei called out, Rias holding him back as Jamir and Akeno stood behind them a few feet.

''Don't worry, she'll be fine.'' Rias said, smiling. ''Koneko is a Rook, meaning that she-''

 **Wham!** Viser got sent flying into a wall by one of Koneko's fists.

''-she can pack quite a punch,'' Akeno finished for her. ''And then you have you, Issei; a Pawn.''

Jamir watched from the back, analyzing the entire fight, and from his limited standpoint, he could see that it was more of a outting to show Issei the ropes of the new life that he was set to embrace, but Jamir figured that he should have exposure to this himself or he may never be able to grow beyond where he is. Another thing that he noticed was how quickly that Rias got away from him as soon as the portal opened.

Like her other little things that she has done, he made sure to keep a small note of this in his mind.

''So, that basically gives you a overview of how the pieces work for the most part, did you have any questions?'' Rias asked.

''Yea, since I'm a Pawn, what's my power? Is it something cool?'' Issei wondered, flashing a smile.

''Mmm, not in particular, a Pawn is really just a foot soldier so the rest of the pieces can be developed,'' Rias said, chuckling at Issei's mouth wide open. ''It's not so bad.''

''She is right,'' jamir said, walking forward a bit more when Viser was felled by a strong kick by Koneko. ''If you play Chess enough, you would know that a Pawn can be promoted to any other piece besides the King if they can get to the other side of the board,'' Iseei's eyes sparked some at his words. He had to admit that for a small second, he could be prompted to smile at his friend's actions.

But he decided against it for the sake of Rias narrowing her eyes at him.

''But this was just a little showing of what you might expect to see being a Devil,'' Akeno commented and smiled. ''And some things you'll just pick up, and others you'll have to ask, okay?''

''Okay, I think that should wrap things up for today, I think that Issei's been given enough exposure for one day, what do you guys think?'' Akeno asked, beginning to conjure up the portal that would take them back to the clubroom.

''I second that, that wasn't so bad,'' Kiba chuckled. ''But I think Issei's had enough showing about the other side of being a Devil there is.''

''Same.'' Koneko responded in her usual stoic voice. As Rias, Akeno and Issei headed into the portal first, Jamir trailed behind, walking with Kiba and Koneko, wanting to get a little bit more of their opinion on the matter.

''I would say that was a bit interesting, if any to see a woman and whatever kind of thing was attached to her,'' Jamir noted some of the holes burned in the wall by her acid. ''And once again, Rias was quick to hop away from me. I wonder why she doesn't like me,'' Jamir murmured under his breath, Kiba and Koneko spying each other a silent look.

''Who knows, maybe she can sense some of your power, whatever it is,'' Kiba hoped to redirect Jamir's question. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to seek answers to something that he may not want to know if he continued to pry any further. "But President is quick to warm up to people, Koneko and I are nothing short of sure that you two will be good friends.''

Jamir hummed and continued through, the warm red light of the portal making his skin tingle a bit as he shook his head a few times. Koneko then asked him about why he chose not to participate in the small demonstration of fighting off Viser to show Issei a glimpse of what was to come. And if he was to be honest, Jamir did not want to know what further laid in store if things like this, fighting stray Devils and almost facing the idea of dying was not an idea he wanted to entertain, not for himself or Issei. It already happened once, and he was sure to make sure that it was not to a second time.

''I. . .don't do good with confrontation, per say. I try to stick to what I stick by; and fighting is something only left for if nothing else works.,'' Jamir remarked, Koneko lowering her eyes a bit.

''Says the guys who went all ape on those Fallen Angels.'' Koneko said, walking past Jamir and disappearing into the portal.

''She kinda has a point,'' Kiba cut in. ''From what I heard, you have a little bit of a knack for fighting; why not go and hone it? You never know. . .one day you may need to use it if you're gonna be dealing with helping Issei out and being around us.'' Kiba said, but noticed Jamir smacking his lips. He sighed. ''Just a suggestion, but don't be surprised if you end up like Issei, then Rias really will be a thorn in your side, and you literally can't do anything about that.''

Jamir hummed, a flash of light and he was back in the clubroom, everyone else looking at Kiba and Jamir with a curious eye.

''What took so long?'' Issei asked. ''You guys forget something?'' Kiba smiled.

''Did we, Himura?'' Kiba asked, Jamir giving the blonde a sideways look.

It took a moment to lie, but he managed to come out with something ''Yea, I did; but I got it, and it's okay now. I got it.'' Issei walked over, patting his friend's back and smiling.

''That's all well and good,'' Rias interrupted, holding something in her hands, her eyes lingering on Jamir a bit longer than he deemed comfortable. ''But now that we got that out of the way, we need to attend to something a little more important for the moment, such as the matter of helping our our newest addition increase his power and standing.''

''How do I that? Am I gonna have kill a Devil that's gone rouge like you guys did?!'' Issei was freaking out. Everyone but Jamir and Issei laughed in varying degrees.

''No,'' Rias said, almost ready to bend over in laughter. ''I would never risk losing a piece so quickly; especially on a suicide mission. I value you too, just like everyone else in my peerage. But, no the way you can move up in the ways of Devilkind, at least one way is to do favors for humans.''

''Eh? Really, that's it?''

''Not entirely.'' Akeno said, handing Issei a tan slip with a image of a magic circle on it. ''It has to be both ways; the human needs to give you a good rating for it to work.''

Issei studied the paper intently. ''Will I have someone to at least to walk me through it?''

''Well, let's see. . .maybe you can, Koneko?'' Rias asked, thinking. ''If I recall, you should only have one or two favors this week, so do you think you can help Issei a couple of times, please?'' the white hair girl looked at Issei with a neutral expression and then Rias with one of respect, after a moment, she relented.

''Yes, President, if that's what you want.''

''Seems a little unorthodox to me, but if it's what can help Issei with his standing in this world, I hope it can work out for him, if anything,'' Jamir shrugged his shoulders and took a slip, looking at it as well.

''True, sometimes it can be slow going if you don't get many requests or the magical power to make it easier on yourself to get to the location quick,'' Rias said. ''If you don't mind, Koneko; can you take Issei along with you on one of your requests so he can see what it is he has to do while Akeno and I go and take care of some business?''

''No problem, let's go, Pervert,'' Issei did a double take a what she said to him. How dare she and her nerve?

''I will have you know that I am-''

''A huge perv, now stop talking and follow me,'' Koneko dragged Issei out of the clubroom. Jamir stood there and watched. What else could he do? He was just an outsider in this giant game that some call life.

* * *

 ** _Grand Auburn Hotel. . ._**

Azazel was conflicted for a few reasons. Once again, he came up short when it came to the issue of The Pyromancer, at least nothing sustaining a claim to go all out. And two, Rias Gremory and her family looked to be making more of a effort to expand past their territory and then, to top it all off, he was more or less unable to relax and get drunk for the night because he has had numerous requests from various people in his clique that he had to be more present in meeting and verify things because of making sure that things went through correctly.

''Hey, boss,'' Kalawarner said, walking by and giving the governor a pat on the back and passing him a cup of some white liquid. ''Would it wrong to assume that you're 'going through it?' or would I be a foul turkey?''

''Would it be wrong to assume you're illiterate and can't read off of a fast food menu all by yourself?'' Azazel snapped, making Kalawarner step back in shock. He then looked at the glass of liquid. ''And what the hell is this?''

''2% milk,'' Kalawarner said, smiling. ''Mittelt said that it can help with a lot of things and she told me to tell you that if it can cure your 'issues', is what she said.''

Azazel groaned.

He was one of the higher ups, he led the Fallen Angels as a whole, for the most part. He's has countless conquests and success, yet one little gnat gave him this much of a problem that he is losing sleep, influence and his buzz. Something had to be done really quick, or otherwise these alleged people who called him so time ago, threatening him to step off with the investigation of The Pyromancer or else there could be trouble.

So naturally, he put his best person on that case to be wormed out at a later date.

 ** _RING! RING! RING!. . .RING! RING! RING!. . .RING! RING! RING!_**

But his rotary phone was ringing, and he did have a relic such as this in a time so advanced. ''Hello?'' he hoped it wasn't those lunatics again.

''It's nice to hear from you, as well, Azazel,'' Michael's voice came through the other line. ''I'll make this brief; have you made any headway?''

Azazel growled, tempted to hang up right there and then. ''No, I haven't. And you knew that I knew that.''

Micheal thought for a minute on his end, thinking back to Azazel telling him that the Pyromancer recently came into contact with Rias, so he figured why not just ask her?

''I already thought about that. Say she tells us, we also have to make sure that he is the root of all of all problems, otherwise it won't be good for any of us,'' Kalawarner caught wind as she was trying to prove him wrong. She wondered how it could get any worse than what it is now. ''If we end up with the wrong guy, we're gonna end up with the war to end all wars.''

''How? Shouldn't the fact he knew you and your assistant hold some value?'' Azazel groaned at Micheal's blissfulness at times. ''Or the fact that he engaged your subordinates and managed to kill one of them?''

Azazel took a step back and weighed the fact that the Pyromancer was able to do such a thing, but then again, other things have managed to give him a surprise.

''At this point, I'm willing to believe anything, but I really don't think going to the Crimson Princess is quite the smart thing to do when we're trying to do.'' Azazel said, clenching his fist and furrowing his brow.

''And what is it that we intend to try and make happen when the answer is right in front of us? I am not so certain that asking the little sister of Lucifer would result in the outcome that you cling to in your mostly drunken state,'' Micheal pointed out, a bit of a sting in his voice after mentioning how the Pyromancer, the one who caused so much trouble was so close, and Azazel and his 'wisdom' was often flawed at times.

Something had to be done about this, and he refused to wait around any longer than what he would have liked. With all the small scale in-fighting, Micheal soon grew sick of the bickering.

He had lost so much, but one above all would continue to haunt him for the rest of his days, and he would be damned if he let Azazel or even Sirzechs get in his way.

''Well, what do you suggest? Because at this point, I would say that I feel a little in the mood for knocking on a door that you shouldn't,'' Azazel's voice sounded hoarse, a few words of his not said fully. ''Make a choice by tomorrow,'' the phone was hung up, leaving Kalawarner trying to creep out before she would incur his wrath.

Micheal on the other side, frowned and stood up, walking over the spacious and unsullied clouds of Heaven, until he took flight, soaring like a bullet to what looked like a building with a dome and golden pillars. his eyes closed and face stoic. ''I intend to do something, and be anyone who dares to get in my way will not be given the courtesy of mercy.''


	13. Update

Hey, guys. It's been a minute. Sorry for that, had some block and other things to do but it's 2019 and this needs to be updated, and so it shall, more regularly too. Look out for a new chapter of The Black Sun to be updated sometime before Friday.


End file.
